Sweethearts
by Lyraeon
Summary: Some things are just worth waiting for. Barry might not have much patience, but Dawn thinks he was worth the wait anyway. Excessively long, WAFFy, diabetes-inducing Barry/Dawn first time fic.


A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all your awesome reviews on my other stuff so far 3 they are my lifeblood. I still would love to see even more on the critique-heavy side, but anything is appreciated. Like I said, I want to hear from you even if you hate that story, so I can know what I did wrong.  
>While it can be read simply as a post-game BarryDawn fic, this story takes place a bit later in my crack!verse. For the uninitiated, it's pretty much a sitcom excuse "all the protags live together" type deal. This technically comes after Curiosity, as well, and references things mentioned in it and in my Roommates series on my other account. I feel like those things add to the story, but not knowing about them shouldn't detract any.  
>Just the same, shameless plug, if you like this stuff, go check my other account via my profile and read my non-porn.<p>

Now without further delay, here's my 24,000 word behemoth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweethearts<strong>  
><em>LyraeonLyra Kamiya_

Despite how long and odd the day had been, Barry couldn't help but grin as he was ushered inside the others' house by none other than his darling girlfriend. "You came over tonight after all," she chirped happily, throwing her arms around his chest. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Well, I think I just needed some more sleep," he laughed, hugging her back and kissing her forehead. In truth he'd done very little sleeping that day. Rather, he'd spent most the time laying in his back yard and staring at the sky, trying to wrap his head around things that had happened the night before.

Contrary to the wild tale Wally had weaved for his own and Cheren's amusement (the existence of which Barry was entirely ignorant of), the night before had involved nothing physical for Barry. Instead it had been filled with confused emotions and awkward questions, all of which he's opted to put aside for the time being. Right now none of what he'd been debating and none of Blake and Winnie's "seminar" mattered; the sweet girl nuzzling into his chest and the delicious meal she'd promised were far, far more interesting to Barry.

Dawn giggled, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. It's just weird for you to not be all hyper! And I would have been so sad if you'd missed dinner."

"I know," he smiled, squeezing one of her hands softly. "I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything though!"

"Not even the chance to beat Red?" she teased.

"Well I hope you'd be watching me, not busy in the kitchen," he scolded jokingly. "If I caught you cooking during an important battle like that, I'd have to fine you!"

Dawn's free hand covered her mouth as she giggled, then brushed one of her forelocks back, revealing a light blush on her cheeks. "Well, it's a good thing he's out tonight then," she mused, pulling him softly toward the kitchen. "I wouldn't want my cooking to go to waste."

"I'm starved, so it won't!" he assured, rubbing his stomach.

Dinner was out of the oven just a few minutes later, and the two ate while chatting cheerfully, interrupted only when Ethan stuck his head in to try and steal some of their meal. Dawn had shoved the rest of the salad toward him with a fork and told him to get out before she kicked his ass at Mario Kart for a third time. Naturally, he'd turned his nose up at it, but they'd been left in peace afterward.

With their food eaten and dishes done, they peeked into the living room in the interest of playing some games, but found that the TV wasn't on because someone had just left it that way. Instead Lyra was marathoning some anime they'd never seen and trying to get Silver to care about it.

"We can go play something in my room?" Dawn offered, nodding up the stairs, and Barry agreed, trotting up the stairs behind her.

"I always wondered, how come you've got two other people in your room, and everyone else only has one," he asked as they walked in and Dawn started rifling through the bookshelf.

"I think it's because Leaf's not really in here all that much," she shrugged. "Lyra and I just sort of decided to share a room because we wear the same size clothes and like a lot of the same music. Leaf's here with us so she's right next to Red's room. She's in there more than half the time anyway."

Dawn glanced over at the bunk below her own bed, which was perfectly made. The only place the fabric was bunched was where Lyra had stood on it to talk to Dawn that morning, and otherwise, the sheets hadn't moved for days. She glanced over at Barry and saw him shift uncomfortably, his cheeks a bit pink as he stared at the same bed. "Oh, don't be like that," she told him teasingly, "those two are practically married."

"Huh?" he looked up at her, cheeks reddening further, and shook his head. "Ah! No, it's not like that. I was just thinking."

"About what~?" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

"About how I'm going to fine you if you don't find the cards by the time I count to ten!"

He grinned as she started to laugh, then bounded up the ladder to her bunk in a single leap, flopping diagonally across the bed and letting his arms and head hang off the edge a bit.

Dawn smiled as she watched him, amused by how he was almost too tall to fit on the bunk, his outstretched toes hanging off one side and his head near the other; she could still remember when they both, plus Lucas and Belle, could fit together on Barry's bunk growing up. "Are you looking? One, two-"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, tossing the cards at him so they bounced off his side and onto the mattress. "I found them already." With a slight grunt of effort she climbed up to join him, half-tackling him to lay across his back. "What're we playing?"

"We could do Go Fish if you can keep from peeking."

"I never peek! You're the one who peeks."

"No way would I ever peek," he fussed back.

"We played Go Fish for like three hours on Wednesday."

"Fine... we could play Yuno."

"...Play what?"

"Yuno," he repeated, pointing at her shelves. "I see it, right there."

Dawn squinted at the shelves. "I've never even _heard_of Yuno before. Is this some sort of trick, like a knock-knock joke?"

"No!" he shouted, practically pouting. "Geez. Get off me and I'll get it myself," he sighed, and she sat up to let him hop down, scooting over to sit by her pillow as she watched him.

"It must be Lyra's or something then because I've never heard of-"

She stared at him in disbelief as he held up the Uno tin, waving it at her. "See? Yuno."

Dawn had to cover her face with her pillow to muffle her laughter.

"What? What's so funny? It's a good game!" he shouted, hands on his hips.

"N-no, that's not it," she answered, still laughing and hugging her pillow. "It's... Barry, it's called 'uno'. Like Spanish for 'one'."

"What? No it's not. It's Yuno! We've always called it Yuno."

She'd finally stopped laughing, and just shook her head. "No, trust me... It's Uno. I think I made the same mistake when I was a little kid, but it's Spanish."

Barry frowned, staring at the box and mouthing "uno" a couple times. "...I still think you're wrong, but I'll play along. I'm fining you a kiss for making fun of me, though."

"I'll give you two, just for being a good sport, if you shuffle."

There was a massive grin across the blond's face as he hopped back onto the bunk and leaned forward expectantly. Rolling her eyes but smiling just the same, Dawn carefully pressed a kiss to his lips, then sat back and opened up the tin.

"...Wait," Barry said when he opened his eyes a few seconds later. "What about the other kiss?"

"I changed my mind. You have to beat me first!"

He started to answer to object, but then decided that it was a fair bet. "Fine. I win, I get more kisses."

"And if I win?" she raised an eyebrow, handing him half the cards to shuffle.

"I'll buy you dessert?"

"I like that. But you have to buy some for Prinplup, too."

Barry agreed, because any opportunity to bribe the little penguin was one less day he had to worry about getting pecked just for trying to hold Dawn's hand.

Their game dissolved into a grueling hour long duel, the last fifteen minutes of which was spent with neither of them being able to play their last card and barely being able to shout Uno over the other, which they decided was why most of the time, the game was played with more than two people – after all, the Reverse cards technically did nothing with just the two of them.

Then Dawn lucked out and got a Draw 4, leaving Barry with cards to play but too many to get rid of before she found a place for her final green 9.

"Awww man..." Barry pouted, sighing as he picked up the cards and started to shove them back in the box. "Well, I guess we're going to Articuno's?"

Dawn shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand. "It's already pretty late. I think we should wait for tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, if you're sure," he smiled, closing up the tin and pushing it to the side. "You want to go see if Lyra's done with the TV, then?"

"Actually... I was thinking I'd give you those kisses anyway. Since you put up such a good fight." She squeezed his hand and pulled on it softly, beckoning him closer, lowering her head so that she was smiling at him from beneath her bangs.

Barry felt a combination of glee and panic rush over him; glee that he would be getting to kiss and cuddle her, panic that the look in her eyes said she wanted to make out. It wasn't that Barry disliked making out – heavens no, it was one of the most amazing feelings on the planet. It was that he always felt like a jerk when his erection would rub up against her, or if his hands brushed across her breasts while they were shifting.

But when she gave him that look, that one that made her the most beautiful girl in the world, he couldn't help but want to hold her close and kiss her until he was out of breath.

As usual, the argument was solved inside his head when she latched her fingers into his hair, combing it back and giggling softly. Dawn had officially perfected the art of being irresistible to him, and he couldn't find it in his heart to mind.

Her palms cupped his cheeks as their lips met and he sighed contently, just letting their lips rub together. He pulled away softy, nuzzling her cheek and then tapping his nose to hers carefully. "When did you get so sweet?" he whispered, and she laughed lightly.

"When I found out you were so sweet. Now shush."

She kissed him again, this time letting her tongue slide into his mouth, and while he returned the motion, he couldn't shake the sudden nervousness that came with it, either. He hadn't brushed his teeth after dinner, and now her tongue was touching his... If it was a problem, she didn't let on, softly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him closer, so he had to put his palms on the mattress to keep from falling on her. She tugged a little on his back, encouraging him closer still, and he gulped. He couldn't get closer without moving entirely or just laying on her, and already there was a tent forming in his pants from their deep kissing, so he really didn't want to lay atop her.

But she seemed insistent, pulling her lips away from his to lay down carefully, before looping her arms around his neck again. The new position let him move more, though, so he was able to keep from pressing to her thighs easily by simply hovering over her on his hands and knees.

"Barry," Dawn cooed, letting her fingers brush across his lips, "will you stay here again tonight? Sleeping cuddled against you was so nice..."

He felt his face go impossibly red at the request, despite how innocent it was. The week before, they'd fallen asleep while watching a movie on his PSP, and the next morning Dawn had been gleeful, announcing it was the best sleep she'd ever had. Now she was making a bid for it again, and while he didn't think he really minded – it had been great to cuddle all night long – he wasn't sure it was right, as things currently stood.

He shook his head softly, kissing her again. "No, I really shouldn't. Prinplup'll cuddle you though, for sure."

She laughed. "I know he would... but he's not super warm like you..."

Barry blushed and sighed. "I... Dawn, we shouldn't."

"Why not... I want you to..." her hands were on his cheeks again, and her own head was tilted slightly, her lower lip puffed out in a pout. "Pleeaase..."

Just seeing that look and knowing he'd be disappointing her by leaving made him give. "Fine, I'll stay. But don't get used to it! I don't want the others to start talking."

She cheered, wrapping her arms back around his neck and kissing him deeply as her only thanks. The hyper boy couldn't help but react to her enthusiasm, moaning lowly into her mouth and letting his tongue run along hers. It would, indeed, be nice to sleep with his arms wrapped around her, getting to smell her hair all night long... He'd just have to find a way to sneak off to the shower or at least bathroom for a while before they settled in, because at the rate things were going, his penis wasn't going to let him rest without some relief.

And if he was going to go excuse himself for a bit once they finished making out anyway, then there was no harm in a little extra enthusiasm, he decided. Scooting around until he was sure his crotch would rest below her, not on her, he let his chest rest lightly atop her and sucked softly on her lower lip, prompting a pleased giggle from Dawn. Quickly the hand not playing with his hair started to stroke his back, and he found himself actually concentrating on *not* moving in time to her massaging.

Somewhere inside he was still mad at himself for seeing such a sweet girl in such a sexual light, but he'd managed to push that down more and more in recent weeks, especially after his talk with Blake the day before. It was starting to make sense to him; he wasn't *sexualizing* her because he wasn't treating her as an object. Instead he had just grown close enough to her that he wanted to share more with her... If anything, it was starting to look like his solo endeavors were the greedy part, because he was pleasing only himself in the process, and not giving her any pleasure.

Right now he was giving her what he could. His lips had slid away from hers to press against her neck, making her let out small mewling noises and arch her back toward him. Barry had no idea why Dawn's neck would seem to taste so good, or why his lips instinctively followed the hottest parts of it, but he knew he couldn't help but smile every time she moaned.

He gasped when her hands suddenly were on his rear, in a habit he found strange but not entirely objectionable. She'd decided at some point that his rear pockets were a great place to put her hands when they were making out or even just cuddling, and he'd simply accepted it and let her – with how much taller he was than her, it was likely in perfect reach.

Her motions stilled, and he tilted his head to look up at her, wondering if she might have fallen asleep. But her fingers were still moving a little in his right pocket, and from the feel of it, he had something in that pocket. "Dawn?"

"Barry..." she answered, her voice puzzled. "What's this?"

"I don't know. Must have put it there and forgotten about it." He didn't use his back pockets much, but he had worn these two days in a row, so he wasn't too surprised that something had found it's way into there. "A receipt or something?"

But the thing in his pocket wasn't made of paper, it was made of foil, and Dawn was confused by its presence because she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Carefully she pulled it out, bringing it up to where she could see it, and blinking in confusion.

"Barry... why do you have a condom."

He was sure he'd never sat up that fast in his life, except maybe on Chistmas morning. He was in a state of utter panic. "A what? What was in my pocket?"

She held it up shyly, blushing a little. The package was silver foil with diagonal text exclaiming "Gallade" and below it "glow in the dark", and a very clear round indentation on it.

"It..." He didn't know what to say, and instead just stared in disbelief, too focused on trying to understand what had happened to even realize the awkwardness of sitting between his girlfriend's legs, staring at a condom she was holding.

"It's a condom," she repeated, just in case he wasn't aware. Honestly he might not have recognized it if she hadn't said something, but he'd gotten it the first time.

"I don't know," he said honestly, his words blurring together from panic. "I've never seen one before."

"Barry... It's okay. You don't have to lie about it... I wan-"

"I'm not though... I really..." He paused, then suddenly slammed his hand into his knee. "Blake! Blake had to- Argh! How could he?"

Dawn sat up slowly, setting the offending packet aside and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Barry...?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Because Dawn, I swear, I wouldn't have something like that..." He looked at her, terror in his eyes, and she shyly leaned her head into his shoulder.

"So Blake put it there?" she said softly, reaching down for his hand and taking it with both of hers. "That's so silly."

He nodded slightly, looking down at her and squeezing her hand softly. "You... you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're right... you wouldn't have a condom."

Barry swallowed to try and steady his breathing, his panic fading since she had taken the situation so well. A clearer head was now reminding him that he had put it there himself, without looking at it long enough to be sure of what it was, when Blake had handed it to him the night before. That was no longer his concern, though, as he could hear sadness carried in her voice, and instead reached up to rub her back slowly. "Are... are you mad?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Then... what's wrong?"

"I... guess I just got my hopes up," she whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

He met her with total silence as he tried to understand what she meant, though his hand still idly played with her hair. "Sorry," she mumbled into his chest, pressing her face in further to hide it. "You... You can go home if you want to."

"I thought you wanted to cuddle," he offered quietly.

She sighed, gritting her teeth."I don't know what I want." Another huff, then, "I don't even know if I don't know what I want."

Barry was somewhat prude and fairly innocent, but not so much as to not understand what his girlfriend was likely meaning, especially not when he was still half-hard from their makeout session. "...You can tell me..."

"No."

"You can... it's okay. I understand."

She looked up at him finally. "What do you understand, then? Because I don't know what it is I don't want to tell you..." Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head, resting her face into him again.

"I..." he found himself stroking her hair, and rested his lips atop her head. "I understand that you've gotten... More and more touchy-feely lately. And that you kiss me a little longer each time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...You said you got your hopes up over-"

"Finding that in your pocket? I know." She barely lifted her head from his shoulder and beat it against him lightly, whining quietly. "I shouldn't have said that. I know how you feel about these things..."

"But I don't want you to feel you have to hide things from me..."

"'Things'? Like that I feel like I'm ready for things I know you can't even begin to approve of?"

"That doesn't mean I want you to be sad... or disappointed." He hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes and finding nothing but sincerity there. "I've done a lot of thinking lately. I still don't feel like we should be making love yet but... If there's something else you feel you're ready for, I'm open to trying. For you."

Dawn's eyes had gotten steadily wider and her cheeks significantly redder as she listened to him, to the point she wasn't sure she'd blinked during the entire little speech. To hear such a display of maturity out of Barry was a shock and a relief for her. Once she'd finally recovered, she threw her arms around him again, nuzzling her cheek to his. "You're sure?"

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?" He scoffed, inspired to grin at her enthusiasm despite his nervousness. "I should fine you for even suggesting I wasn't sure.

She giggled, kissing his cheek noisily and then nuzzling her forehead to his. "Thank you. I don't know what I want... or even if I want... but you have no idea what a relief it is to have the option... to not be worried you're going to be upset with me if I wiggle too much or want you to sleep here..."

He laughed too, rubbing their noses together. "It's cliché but, I can't be upset with you."

She pulled herself onto his lap and kissed him in one motion that made him gasp, which only made her giggle more as she pulled at his lip with her own. It took him a couple tries to kiss her back the same way, but by then he was holding her securely on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist while her own were looped at his neck.

The two spent several minutes just kissing and laughing, Dawn doing a thorough job of messing up Barry's hair as she held onto him. He felt her start up on the small moans again as he nipped across her lip, and couldn't help but groan in return. It took a bit for him to realize that part of why he had started to moan – and perhaps why she was as well – was that she'd scooted closer and was now sitting up against the tent in his pants and seemed to be rubbing against it slightly.

It felt more amazing than he'd ever imagined, and part of him was suddenly regretting all the effort he'd been putting into making sure she never noticed his erections while they were making out. Especially after her grinding started to seem intentional, her hips making a full arc against his thighs.

Her lips came off his and she whimpered a little, glancing up to meet his gaze for the first time since they'd started kissing. She shivered, her cheeks the pinkest he'd ever seen and her mouth hanging open just slightly, something about the glossiness of her lower lip making him want to kiss her again. "Um," she whispered, then swallowed, letting go of him with one hand to push her hair behind her left ear. "I think... Uh..."

He made a curious hum at her, and she squeaked in slight alarm, laughing nervously. "Oh... Just..." She looked off to one side, pulling her lips inward and letting out a slow breath through her nose. Just as suddenly as she'd stopped kissing him, she pushed her lips to his again, then pulled back away and shook her head vigorously. "Iwannatakemyshirtoffokay," she said a little too loudly, grabbing ahold of her shirt and pulling it off before he could react.

Barry just sat for a moment, stunned that she'd actually done something so forward. Then he noticed Dawn glancing nervously downward, biting her lip, and he quietly lowered his gaze to see her.

He wasn't sure why it made his stomach tighten so much; he'd probably seen her in a bikini before, so really, the frilly lavender bra she had on right now shouldn't have effected him one bit. But somehow the gentle curve of her neck down to her chest had his breath caught in his throat. He studied her for another moment, then realized his hands were just hovering in midair in front of her breasts. It was his turn to gulp as he forced his hands back down, searching for a part of her that wasn't bare skin to rest his hands on. He wanted to touch her, but wanted to figure out how before he just grabbed at her.

He realized quickly that the only place still covered that was big enough for his hands was covered by her skirt, and that just wouldn't be proper. So he settled on a stretch of skin that was normally uncovered, resting his hands slightly behind him, on her thighs just above her knees.

One of her hands grabbed his sleeve gently, the other wrapping around a loch of her hair and pulling softly on it. "You... can touch them, you know."

He nodded. "I will. They're beautiful. I just wanted to look first, before I touched..." He squeezed gently where he was holding her, then reached back up to cradle the small of her back, pulling her flush against him again and kissing her deeply. Barry was sure she could feel his heart pounding as he held her close.

His hands slid slowly along her smooth skin, tracing the slight bumps that marked her spine, skimming over the narrow band of her bra. Dawn let out a soft purr at the touches, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair gain, holding him into the kiss gently.

After another moment he finally got up the nerve to slide one hand between them, letting his fingers brush across the roughness of the lace and down toward her belly, where he could feel her ribs protruding slightly. He let his hand rub along her ribs and her side for a bit before finally reaching up to carefully grab hold of her left breast, resting his hand more so than squeezing at first.

When he worked up the courage to massage her properly, her kisses grew more insistent and her hips started to roll against him again. It was his turn to groan as the tightness returned to his pants. Instinctively he started to rub her a bit harder, his fingers still clumsy but more certain.

Then he was rocking back against her, too, his teeth nibbling across the shoulder opposite his hand, and her hands were sliding up his bare back. Neither was sure when Dawn had reached up under his shirt but her small hands were exploring his spine happily, her head lulling in time to her little moans. She leaned back slightly, trying to put her lips back to his long enough to get another good kiss, her hands slipping back down to play with the hem of his shirt. She gasped, pulling back from that kiss, too, and smiling shyly as she started to tug upward on his shirt.

It had gotten quite hot in her room, so Barry let her pull the shirt up, stopping his play to pull his arms through and drop the shirt to the side himself. When he wrapped his arms around her again, the room suddenly seemed a lot cooler, or maybe she was just that hot compared to it. Something about their stomachs pressing together, skin to skin, was giving him goosebumps either way, and he didn't mind one bit; instead he was smiling impossibly wide. He held her tight for a moment, sighing into her hair and kissing her temple as she rocked against him slowly still, then returning his lips to hers and his hand to her chest.

When her bra strap slid off her shoulder, he let his fingers run along the new path of bare skin and just under the edge of her loosened bra, pulling back to squeeze from the outside again just before his fingers reached all the way under. He was curious and found himself stealing more glances, but he was holding onto his promise of letting her lead. Except when it came to the way they were grinding together, which seemed to be mostly him by now, as she had slowed but his instincts had kept him going.

"Hey," she whispered, pulling back from his lips slowly, gasping slightly when he rocked against her again still, "there's one thing I've got to tell you, okay?"

Her hands were still laced in his hair, so there was little Barry could do to react besides nod and grin dumbly.

Dawn ran her nails softly along his scalp behind his left ear and let out a long sigh, eyes not quite meeting his. "Barry," she started, then sighed again, biting her lip.

By now he'd grown concerned and was snapping out of his head massage-induced daze. He pulled her a little closer, kissing her temple when she turned her gaze further, then trying to nudge her attention back over by turning her forehead with his. "Hey... hey, please don't cry."

"I'm not gonna," she answered, though she felt a bit like crying now that he'd made the comment. "I..." she turned her eyes up, meeting his, which were only a couple inches away from their foreheads being pressed together. His cheeks rose from a smile as their gazes matched, and she took a deep breath, rubbing gently at the nape of his neck. "You have to promise not to get mad when I say it."

Barry frowned; if Dawn was worried he'd get angry, then probably she was going to tell him that someone had hurt her, or something else that would make him burst out of the room and go fine someone on the spot. Worse, whatever it was, she considered important to the moment, which meant it was sexual, which meant it was something Lucas had done. That did make him a little angry, but, Lucas was practically his best friend, so he couldn't get too mad. "I promise," he said finally, rubbing his nose to hers.

She let out a single soft laugh from the nose kiss, then pulled her face away slightly, taking another soft breath as she stared at the ground. "I'm..." she glanced at his eyes through her bangs, then quickly looked away again, blurting, "I'm not completely a virgin."

Now he blinked, feeling too frozen by the admission to even breathe fully, though his stomach found the room to fall a few inches. In a way, he'd known that was likely... She and Lucas had been together for a while, after all, about as long as their own relationship had now reached... It seemed completely possible that, despite being only 15, they could have decided to go that far... But some mix of tears and rage was still welling up from inside his throat, and Barry had to remember his promise in order to keep it from exploding out.

But wait. "Completely". She'd said "completely". Which probably meant they hadn't actually had sex, which somehow made the fact he kind of wanted to have sex with her much, much less awkward.

He managed a deep breath again, reaching one hand up to softly cup Dawn's cheek and turn her face back toward his, then rubbed his nose to hers again for a second. "It's okay. I think," he told her, feeling a little confused still. Curiosity was starting to win out over dread in his mind, and he had to ask, knowing that it was best they were open with each other. "I'm not mad," he assured her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "but... what do you mean 'completely'? What did or didn't you and Lucas do?"

She turned her head away from his palm quickly, unable to look him in the eye once more, and he felt his heart fall further. Quietly he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her long hair and kissing just above her barrette. "Did he hurt you?" he whispered, resting his head on hers.

She buried her face a bit deeper in his shoulder and shook her head. Her hands had fallen to his upper arms, and he felt her nails dig in a little as she took another breath. "It... Lucas and I barely did anything. We kissed a lot, that's all."

Barry nodded slightly, still rubbing her back, though he was now far more keenly aware of the fact there was only a single strap of cloth across it than he had been before. Lucas hadn't even seen her shirtless, if she'd phrased that right, but she had still done something with someone that made her think of herself as less than a virgin. Now he was scared – she'd never dated anyone but Lucas, that he knew of at least, and unless she'd dated someone in the few weeks here and there they didn't see each other during their journeys around Sinnoh, he knew her whole history. So maybe someone had-

"Dawn, what happened to you?" he asked, a low growl in his voice that suggested he'd hurt whoever had dared lay a finger on her.

She let out a squeak of alarm at his tone, sitting up straight and shaking her head so rapidly that her hair tried to pull free from its clips. "No, no, nothing bad. Nothing bad," she assured him, still squeezing his arms. "It's... Ack, now I feel stupid," she mumbled, her face a bright red though there was still a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Then what's going on?"

She sighed, trying to find the words so that she wouldn't dilly-dally anymore about it. "Okay, you know those rumors about me and May?" He shook his head; he wasn't exactly up on gossip. She groaned. "Okay, well, someone started a rumor that May and I were doing our whole coordinator try on clothes thing one day, and then we... played with each other."

He blushed as his mind combined the image of her in one of his favorite dresses with her and May kissing. "Uh...huh," was all he could manage.

"Well... the rumors are true."

For some reason that took a few moments to process in his head. "...Wait. You mean you're not... 'completely' a virgin... because of something you did... with May? Not Lucas?"

She nodded, managing to blush brighter than him.

"But... she's a girl... how does that w-"

"Shewentdownonme."

She had cut him off with the phrase so quickly that he honestly didn't understand it at all, or maybe he did and just didn't want to admit to himself that he'd heard it or that he even knew what it meant. "She what?"

"She... went down on me," Dawn responded, her voice falling so that he could still barely pick out the words, but this time he knew what he'd heard and the only thing he wasn't sure of was that he actually understood what she meant.

"Like... she licked... and stuff?" he said vaguely, gesturing downward, and Dawn nodded stiffly, her face managing to grow hotter still.

"Y-yeah. I told her I didn't want anything inside me yet, but she... well, she still made me cum," she squeaked, hands rolling up the hem of her skirt and squeezing it tightly in her lap.

"Oh."

A few reactions and emotions tore through Barry, from anger that she'd do something like that, to confusion as to why she would, to hurt both that she'd given herself to someone she wasn't with and that she hadn't told him before, to further confusion as the image made him feel just a little hot each time it came to mind. "Why?" he blurted, hands waving slightly as he tried to process things, his face twisted into a scowl. "Why did you..."

"I'm sorry," she answered, bowing her head completely. "I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to be with me anymore because of it. Lucas didn't want to, either. I was stupid. I was just curious, that's all."

He could hear that she was crying now, and the dark spots that appeared on his jeans below her bowed head confirmed it, and he sighed, feeling like a total jerk. "Dawn," he whispered, putting both hands on her shoulders and rubbing softy. "Dawn... it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just kind of confused, that's all."

She nodded slightly, still not looking up, and he reached down to put one finger under her chin, tilting it back up to look her in the eyes again. He gave a gentle smile, pressing his forehead to hers and bringing his other hand up to wipe her tears away... then his own. "I can't be mad at you, Dawn. You know that."

"But..." she sniffled, reaching up to rest her hand on his neck again, "I know how important all the no sex stuff is to you. I wasn't sure you'd still want to touch me if you knew someone else had."

He frowned, then closed his eyes to think. He felt her stiffen nervously, and nuzzled her forehead slightly, letting out a low sigh. "I'm a little upset that, if I do that, I won't be the first person who's done it. But..." he opened his eyes again, pushing her hair back carefully to see her whole face. "...You said you didn't let her put anything inside you... so I'm guessing you still... uh..." he glanced to the side, laughing nervously. "...You still have your..." _what had Blake called it again? The part that showed a girl was a virgin?_"...your cherry, right?"

Dawn suddenly giggled at his words, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Hearing him try to say something to that effect was just silly enough to bring a huge smile to her face again, even as they both were beet red from thinking about it. "Yes, Barry, I do," she said, kissing his cheek. "It's still there, for you to have when you're ready to."

Suddenly they both froze again as they realized what her words actually meant, and Dawn found herself laughing nervously, staring down Barry's back at the bed. His arms wrapped around her carefully as his laughter matched hers, and they just held each other for a moment, rocking softly.

He could feel her shivering slightly, and could see a frown on the edge of his mouth, and he sighed, knowing he couldn't just leave her upset. But how to prove he wasn't mad at her?

Barry smirked. "Well then. As punishment for doing scandalous things, I'm fining you more kisses," he declared with a nod, kissing her firmly but quickly. "About fifty more should cover it."

As she started to laugh, he kept giving her quick, soft kisses, covering her face and neck until he'd more than lost count, each one making her giggle a little more as the rapidfire assult tickled her. "Barry!" she shrieked, trying to pull back but he had her by the waist, holding her securely on his lap. "Eeek! Stooopp!"

"Not until you've paid up," he answered between pecks, working his way along her shoulders now. Dawn was less ticklish there, so her giggling died down to a softer noise, more amused at his antics than actually reacting to the kisses.

"Let me kiss you, then." She brushed the poof of his hairline back slightly, smiling down at him, and he nodded, straightening up to return to her lips.

Their dance began all over again, their kisses more tender for now, their hands slowly finding their way around unfamiliar skin. Barry wandered away from her lips with the same softness he'd attacked her with a moment before, but with a caution and slowness he reserved for her. Her own lips set softly to his temple, letting out a quiet purr when his hands found her breast again...

"I love you," she cooed into his hair, sending a shiver through the boy. She'd said the words before but there was something older and more serious in her voice now.

He looked back up at her, breathless, and she turned her eyes away shyly, her cheeks reddening just a bit more. "Love you too," he answered with a grin, and she smiled back, kissing him enthusiastically.

Their rapid grinding began again quickly, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders as he started to work his way down her neck, his breaths hotter than his mouth. She was gasping quite happily in time to his kisses, face buried in his hair. Barry's hands were finding their way along her back again, tracing the curves of her shoulder blades when they weren't chancing squeezes to her chest.

He had arrived, as many young men did, at one major obstacle to his exploration; her bra. The strap that he'd considered her only modesty a few minutes ago now seemed terribly in the way, and his hands ran along it in mild frustration. He still felt shy about wanting to see her bare breasts, but on the other hand, he felt he'd be able to please her more that way, and anything that resulted in more of her cute little moans was worthwhile.

Barry peeked back over her shoulder at where his hands sat, hoping that getting a better look at her bra would help him figure out how to remove it. It gave him only the same information he already vaguely knew; it was hooked in the middle somehow. Dawn gave a soft giggle as he fumbled with the strap, and he tried to distract her with more kisses to her neck, which quickly escalated to sucking as she continued to giggle.

That caught her off guard, making her moan out loud, one thumb squeezing his shoulder roughly. He let go, surprised at the reaction, and slid his lips an inch further down her neck, slowly sucking there instead.

Dawn moaned louder, the end trailing into a small whimper, and her hips rocked a bit more insistently to his. Momentarily forgetting his task at this newfound ability, the blond simply sucked harder at her skin, groaning his own approval. She was hot against him; to his lips, to his hands, to his stomach, and to his thighs beind squeezed between hers. And he was truly happy despite his reservations, his hips still rocking mindlessly against hers throughout the kisses.

Her hands reached back to join his shortly thereafter, her throat making an impatient sound that made her voice box tremble under his kisses. Then her bra was just gone, removed expertly as she kissed him to avoid the embarrassment of him watching.

"You can see," she whispered, "But I want to see, too." Her chest was pressed to his, and while it hid her breasts from his sight, he could still feel the way they squished against him. The sensation distracted him from the path of her own hand until it was already pressed to his stomach, halfway between his belly button and pants.

Her words and hand snapped together in his mind to make some kind of sense, hidden behind the unfamiliar bliss of her touch. "Y-you-" he stammered, her fingers inching just a little lower. Wide-eyed, he looked over her face; she was blushing shyly, not quite facing him, lips pressed inward between shallow breaths. "I... uh..."

She bit her lip slightly, taking a deep breath before leaning quickly to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm scared, too," she whispered, "But it feels... right." Now her fingers were on top of his jeans, and he let out a low groan, his head falling limp onto her shoulder.

"Dawn," he called back to her, one hand sliding along the opposite side of her neck. "...Okay."

He expected to feel her hands on the zipper, to have some of the tightness relieved from him. It would be embarrassing to let her look at him, but she was right... he couldn't stay embarrassed about anything they were doing for long, it all just felt too good and too right. And while he wasn't sure why he wanted to or what was the big deal, he knew he wanted to see her bare breasts, felt they would be beautiful and soft... and if the price for that was her seeing this part of him, he'd accept it. As it stood he was curious as to what **her opinion would be...**

Barry gasped as, instead of the pressure being let off, there was an addition to it – Dawn's whole hand pressing over his length, through his jeans. She was gripping him slightly, like she was trying to size him up through his pants, but her touch was light and hesitant. Was she afraid of hurting him, or just nervous? Either way, he was shuddering at the way she squeezed him slowly, letting go and re-gripping him repeatedly. "D-Dawn," he stuttered, hand now squeezing at her arm. "Ahhh...nnn..." The sensation of someone else touching his already impatient member was driving him up the wall, and his hips jerked slightly under her...

He heard her squeak in surprise at the motion, and he tried to hold perfectly still again, trying to give them both a minute to get used to the situation. He was so caught up that he didn't see the excited smile across her face, hidden beneath her mussed forelocks and nervous blush. The natural "is it really this big?" thought was going through her head, since she had no standard to go off of other than the hushed gossiping of the other girls, combined with a strange glee at all the involuntary noises Barry was spitting out from her touches. The breaths he was panting against her neck were the warmest she'd ever felt, and when she pressed in a certain way, she was certain she felt him shift inside of his pants... it was all so new, and despite her nervousness, she was being driven to try out things she'd heard in those discussions...

Dawn gave a quick nuzzle along her boyfriend's neck, nestling her forehead against his shoulder so she could look down between them to get through her next move. With a little difficulty she slid her fingers into his fly, taking hold of his zipper and pulling it down. Now his pants were held closed only by the single button, which she positioned her fingers around...

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pushing the fabric with her thumbs to pop the fly undone.

Barry let out a hollow moan as a lot of the pressure was lifted from him, which only seemed to make him twitch harder; Dawn echoed him, unable to help whimpering from the sheer desperation of the sound he'd made. Eyes still tightly shut, she slid her fingers across the tent between her hands, which was still covered by thin fabric but had now risen to its full height, which she quickly discovered to be easily the length of her hands. Instinctively she licked her lips as she rubbed first her fingertips, then her palm up and down him, gasping in surprise when he literally twitched under her hand. He was harder than she thought it was possible for the human body to be, except for the tip which felt pleasently rubbery... and rather damp, to her surprise.

His stuttered moans gave way to whimpers as she ran her hand along him, the curve of her palm cupping him perfectly but only along the underside.

Those noises made her shiver again and bite her tongue.

Her other hand gripped one of his belt loops tightly as her face slid along his neck, nuzzling him harder and pressing her eyes into the crook there. Another shudder went through her as she twisted her hand, running her palm the other way for a pair of strokes; her fingers brushed across something much softer, and Barry choked on her name, digging his fingers into her arm.

"Barry," she whispered, pushing her face against his shoulder harder and finally wrapping her hand around him, fabric and all. She squeezed tightly – too tightly, she thought, but the blond's moans had moved lower in his throat and he didn't seem to be protesting – and began to stroke along him... His moans grew deeper still...

There was silence aside from her breathing suddenly, and she noticed he'd gone too still to make sense for the hyperactive creature he was. Just as she was about to pull her face away to check up on him, Dawn felt that same jerk of his hips, followed by a strong twitch of the member in her hand.

The gasp he was rumbling out a split second later sent a warmth through her she couldn't even understand; all she could do was tighten both her hands further as she tried to understand what was happening.

The hand wrapped around him suddenly felt even harder and very wet. She couldn't decide whether she should let go or keep stroking, so she settled on staying still, straight until Barry's arms shakily wrapped around her and his head rested on hers. "Dawn... Ah..." he whimpered, his voice dazed and distant.

"...Did I do something wrong?" she whispered, though she highly doubted it was the case and her voice carried as much. She just didn't want to assume what she thought had happened had happened.

"I... Didn't mean to do that," he muttered back. "I didn't expect..."

"My fault for looking with my fingers," she giggled nervously. "You...?"

"Y-yeah," he answered her unspoken question, kissing her cheek quickly. "...And in my favorite boxers, too," he whined slightly, suddenly putting that fact together. His face rested up against hers, a smile spreading. "But it felt good... wow..."

"'Wow'?" she questioned teasingly, holding him tightly to feel his warmth against her again. Her right hand still felt damp and a little sticky as it pressed to his shoulder blades. "...Wow," she answered in kind, mind still wrapping around what she had done to him just now, however unexpectedly. "...Is it always like that?" she whispered a little later, chin still resting on his shoulder.

"Uh... No. No. It's never been that... sudden before. Or so much."

Dawn felt the blush deepening on her cheeks and slowly sat back up, wanting to finally look at him for the first time since grabbing his zipper minutes before. Her eyes skipped over his face, wanting to wait to make eye contact again, and instead followed the slight dip of his sternum on down his chest and stomach, arriving at the patch of dark blue visible between flaps of jeans. There was still a definite bulge there, though his arousal had calmed down somewhat, and she could just see a hint of pink showing above the small button that held his fly closed. As her mind realized what she was seeing, she jerked her head back up and let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her arms slightly, and she nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just. I've never actually seen..."

He smiled softly, resting his forehead to hers. "And I've never seen these... but they're beautiful," he told her, hands sliding to just barely touch her breasts. "You touched it already... that's more courage than I had for a while..."

She started to giggle, but the noise was cut off as he kissed her again, his own eyes shutting as he actually cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing slightly. The pressure was gone from his member, but somehow his head wasn't any clearer, still fogged by a need to touch her in ways he didn't entirely understand. Her skin was the softest thing he'd felt in his life, at least that he could remember, her chest smooth and plush under his fingers as they tried to learn their way around her. When his lips pulled back, their breathing had hastened again.

Barry was sure there was no blue deeper than Dawn's eyes as they darted between his before she kissed him again. He was equally certain that her lips were the one thing softer than those breasts of hers, and that he'd have to thoroughly examine her to be sure he'd found the most velvety part.

"I'm fining you," he mumbled against her lips, "for making me do something so embarrassing." He knew too little of social standards to realize cumming in his pants was a laughable offense (and fortunately for him, Dawn had never understood why the other girls considered it such a joke). Instead, he simply felt awkward for having been put in such a vulnerable spot with her, at letting her do something to him that he seldom even did to himself.

Her head bowed slightly as her cheeks warmed from the words. "F-fine me what?" she asked, the possibilities making her thighs tighten around his.

"I haven't decided yet," he answered quickly, his voice regaining all his normal pep. "For now, I believe the deal was if you could see me, I could see you."

Dawn started to nod, then laughed suddenly. "Wellll, I haven't actually seen-"

"Close enough," he cut her off, kissing her once more. Now that he was used to being here in this state with her, there was little to bring his confidence or typical volume back down to the nervous level it had been at before, even if his hands were extremely amateur in their exploration of her breasts and ribs. She gasped against his lips, then whimpered quietly as his thumbs dragged across her nipples, tweaking the little nubs there on accident. "So soft," he murmured, smiling widely and letting his lips slip to her cheek again. "I'm sorry I've been missing out on this until now."

This time he let her giggle, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek and then brush her hair back. Her own grin was a much shyer one than his, her eyes darting between his and off to the side. "It's okay. I'm not sure I've been ready for all this." She managed to look him straight on again, though through her bangs, and let out another laugh. "Until now, at least."

He nodded, his smile softening as he kissed her lightly. "Don't think I've forgotten about that fine though..."

"Barry... hush before _I_ fine _you_," she purred, both of her hands raising to cup his face. "I've never felt so awake... please don't stop touching me..."

His eyes went wider, then he joined her laughter, kissing her more roughly this time. "I won't. I'll make you feel this good too. You can count on that."

She sighed heavily as his hands fell back to her chest, squeezing carefully... then his lips were suddenly there instead, pressed to her skin, too warm against her nipple. "Barry!" she choked out, fingers tangling in the poof of his hair. "Ahh-!" It tickled and pushed her at the same time, to feel him kissing around her tender flesh. She'd never realized her nipples hardened this way before – honestly, they probably hadn't, as the sensation was almost painful. But her boyfriend's tongue felt wide and hot as it slid across the tightened nub, and she was just shy of shouting his name, letting out long moans. This was nothing like what May had done to her, nothing like what she'd done to herself... and he was barely doing a thing, if she stopped to think about it. It was just his hands against her back, his tongue lapping at her, and...

Dawn moaned as her hips shifted again. '_Oh... right...'_ She thought hazily, swallowing hard and letting her head fall backward. She was still atop his lap, her body straddling his and managing to slide back up to meet his hips again. Except now instead of a bulge in his jeans, she was pressing against the clear form of him through just the thin, damp fabric of their pairs of underwear...

She made something between a yelp and a moan as she felt him against her; Barry in turn jerked slightly at the surprise contact, his mouth opening wider as he groaned as well. His lips wrapped around her nipple and then some, cradling her skin in heat. He was trying to remember the suggestions Blake had given him, but he'd let so much of it slip his mind in his embarrassment the day before that he couldn't put the words and actions together. He tried sucking on her, and that made her fingers dig further into his scalp, which he took as a good sign... But when he tugged a little harder, enjoying the feel of her filling his mouth (he thought that it felt something like sucking on a balloon, except silky, like maybe pudding or jello), the gasp she let out seemed less like surprise and more like pain. He let go, glancing up to her face, and her grip loosened slightly.

"D-don't worry," she assured him, trying to catch her breath, "Just... a little lighter... it feels good just to be touched..."

Still watching her for a reaction, he let his tongue just barely brush across her, and sure enough, she let out one of the better gasps again, her mouth staying open after the sound.

He liked that look. He wasn't really sure why, but Barry definitely liked – no, loved – the expression on her face right then, with her eyes barely able to stay open and her lower lip hanging softly. He nuzzled into her shallow cleavage, sighing contently, and moved to suckle gently at her other breast instead.

In the mean time his hands had discovered the way her stomach rose and fell as she breathed, and the way she seemed to press further toward him whenever his fingers slid along the edge of her sides. Everything about her was so much smoother than anything he'd ever expected or known, including the little quivers of her abs when he touched the edge of her skirt...

She squeezed his forearm suddenly, rubbing it with her thumb, and by the time he looked back up at her to see why, she'd taken hold of his hand loosely. As he watched, she ran her tongue across her lower lip and then bit it slightly, glancing from his gaze down to where their hands were joined. One deep breath later she had placed his palm against her thigh carefully, and slid it forward, pushing his long fingers underneath the hem of her skirt. When she let go her eyes quickly closed and she reached back up to lace her hands along his temples, her face resting in his hair as well, lips just dusting his forehead.

"I... you can touch me there, if you want," she whispered to him, rubbing little circles into his scalp.

"Dawn?"

She shivered, feeling his breath wash across her chest as he spoke. "I want you to. I want... like I gave to you... If... If you would."

He had to swallow to be able to breathe again, pressing a light kiss just above her nipple. Then, ever so carefully, he let his fingers squeeze her leg, first where she had placed it, then just half an inch closer to her hips. The weight of her forehead atop his grew heavier at the touches, and the muscles under his fingers tightened, making her thigh firmer.

It took him at least a minute to inch his way up her leg, his hand completely hidden beneath her skirt by the time his fingers reached the crease where her leg and body met. Even from there, he could feel the heat and dampness radiating off of her, and it made it hard to breathe, more so than any of her noises and somehow more than even her hand wrapped around him moments earlier. As his fingers chanced along the elastic band, he finally sat back up, bringing his head from her chest to look her straight in the eye, a gaze she met with her lip between her teeth.

He willed his hand to move, but it wouldn't, frozen there at the edge, so he tried a different angle of attack. His hand pushed further under her skirt, sliding up her stomach instead and arriving at the waistband there instead. Dawn was whimpering louder now, her hands traveling his shoulders and chest restlessly. His forehead was pressed securely to hers, eyes staying on hers, willing her to stay with him to bring up his nerves.

He was starting to feel pathetic for not being able to just go for it the way she had, though, as she let out another high moan, he steadied his will, curling his fingers slightly.

Barry lunged for her lips with his own, pushing his hand downward at the same time and letting it sink into her folds through her panties. They both froze for an uncertain second, then Dawn shifted against his hand, squeaking another moan into his mouth and grabbing hold of his shoulders tightly.

If her breasts were soft, her mound was outright cloud-like, and wetter than he'd expected, despite the humidity he'd found beneath her skirt. Part of him thought of it as being like a sweaty shirt, but that description lost the wonder of it. Dawn was – just thinking the words seemed foreign – so turned on by everything that they were doing that he could hear a slight squishing noise as he let his finger rub against her.

"Ohhh..." he groaned, pulling back from the kiss and staring at her intently. "Wow."

She laughed lightly, licking her lips again and letting herself wiggle slightly against him. "Is that... all you can say tonight?" she managed before her eyes fell shut again, her lips seeking his back out.

As their tongues joined once more, he let his fingers slide around the surface of her panties, trying both to put the things he could feel together with the words Blake and Winnie had taught him, and just studying his girlfriend's reactions to each of his touches. Everything was too squishy to make sense though, and he found his mind too distracted by how hard he'd gotten already to try and make the connections properly.

"B-Barry," Dawn whispered as they paused for breath. The sensation was wonderful, but with her clothes in the way it just wasn't enough, and she could tell the poor boy was a bit lost. While his anatomy was fairly straightforward and she'd heard enough to know vaguely what to expect – not that she had had to do much for the riled-up boy – Barry's uncertain but determined touches suggested he didn't know where anything was. By now there was a burning low in her stomach that she couldn't fight, an odd emptiness she wasn't familiar with... She needed more, but didn't know how to say it. "I'm... it'll be better for me, laying down..." was what she finally settled on, though it took her arms a moment to detach from him so she could actually move.

Dawn pulled herself off of Barry's lap carefully, her legs stiff from sitting on them for the larger half of an hour. With some difficulty she unfolded them, until she was sitting just a couple inches in front of her boyfriend, with her heels set on either side of him. He started to reach for her again, and she took his hand before it could reach her, squeezing it and setting it back down on his lap.

"Just... one second, okay?" Both of her hands moved instead to her own waist, one reaching behind her to find the zipper of her skirt and pull it down. She hesitated, looking back over at Barry, whose face was now so red she feared he might pass out. "It'll... I don't want to get my clothes dirty, too," she settled on, chancing a look back at his boxers. In their shifting the gap had become less revealing, much to her both relief and dismay, but it meant she could look long enough to actually take notice of what he'd proclaimed as his "favorites" earlier: the design wasn't visible overall, as his jeans still covered most of the fabric, but against the dark blue there were small, cartoony buizels in various poses. One near where she'd had her hand before had its neck ring inflated, like it was floating on its back.

She started to giggle, then remembered where she was and what was going on, and immediately felt her face flush to match Barry's. "Um," she whispered, throat suddenly dry. "Can you... can you close your eyes? Just for a second?" she asked, which seemed to snap him out of his own daze.

"Yeah," he nodded abruptly, eyes clamping shut and one hand raising to cover them.

With another nervous deep breath, Dawn flopped onto her back and took hold of her skirt and panties with her thumbs. She knew she wanted to take them off, knew she wanted to feel Barry touching her the way she did herself or that May had... Maybe even to feel him kissing her slit, that sounded amazing. But she was also scared she was pressuring him, that stripping completely would send the message to him that she was, without a doubt, expecting sex, when she really wasn't. Yes, she did want to make love to him – she'd thought about it often, and had known for at least a month now that she hoped she'd lose her virginity to him. The emotions she felt for him were far deeper than anything she'd ever felt for Lucas. She was just plain happy when she was around Barry, no matter what they were doing or where they were, he just made her smile. She loved him, that was for sure.

But loving him not only meant wanting to make love to him, it also meant respecting the fact he had no interest in doing anything of the sort, for all of his personal reasons.

But he hadn't run away when she'd made him cum before. He hadn't even freaked out over her touching him that way, so maybe, in the end, he had already made up his mind to let them do everything but the "main event". He seemed to be enjoying himself, as the erection that she chanced a glance back at showed, and he seemed dead set on reciprocating for what she'd done before.

So maybe he really did understand. Maybe he wouldn't feel pressured by it.

Of course, it was Barry. He didn't feel pressured to do anything but be the best he could be, that that was pressure he put on himself.

"I shouldn't worry so much," she giggled softly, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

"What are you doing? Can I look yet?" he said, his voice a slightly bored whine. She let her laugh be audible this time.

"One more second," Dawn answered, bending her legs high into the air. With one more nervous shiver, she pushed her skirt and panties over her rear and on up to her thighs, then bent her knees further to pull them off her legs entirely. For a split second she considered the stockings she was still wearing, then remembered flashes of things she'd heard around the dressing rooms about how sexy such things were considered. She'd leave them; she could always pull them off later if she felt like they were in the way.

With a quiet lick of her lips, Dawn set her discarded clothes at the side of the bed and let her heels sit back to the mattress on either side of Barry, her knees tightly together. "A-Alright," she called to him, her breath catching again. The air felt cold against her damp skin now, calling attention to the area and reminding her that in a moment, it'd be touched all over again. "Barry, you can look."

He peeked out from between his fingers first, eliciting a chuckle from the girl and making her feel less nervous. She breathed easier, realizing suddenly that she'd been sucking her stomach in at first and wondering why on earth she'd bother with such a thing; she'd spent too much time doing modeling stints recently, clearly.

"Dawn..." he whispered as his hand slid away from his eyes. "You..."

"I told you." She reached out and took his hands carefully, resting them together on her closed knees. "I didn't want to get my clothes dirty like you had to do to yours."

He nodded a bit, looking her over slowly, his heart pounding at the sight of his girlfriend all but naked in front of him. Her pose was somewhat modest, so he hadn't actually _looked_ at her yet, but there was something about the calm way she was carrying herself despite her obvious embarrassment that made him okay with everything. "So you want me to touch you..."

"Like this... if... it's okay?"

Barry smirked, squeezing her hands with renewed confidence. "I see how it is... I'm so good you need me on your bare skin."

She giggled again, shaking her head in amusement. "Something like that. We'll go with that."

He picked up her right hand and kissed her knuckles softly, before letting go of her hands and rubbing softly along her thighs. It was clear he was trying to push down his nerves behind his wall of confidence, and he was doing a damn fine job of it. "...Can I see?"

Dawn closed her eyes again, her head bobbing slightly. Her own hands slid down her thighs to rest on her stomach in an effort to be out of the way as she let her legs slowly part... Her head fell to the side before they parted entirely, and Barry stroked her thigh affectionately. "Don't do anything you-"

"I want you to touch me!" she shouted back, cutting him off. "Barry, I'm scared, but my body won't stop shaking because I _need_ to be touched... Don't worry..."

Her legs were spread open entirely now, knees practically on the bed, and he noticed for the first time how labored her breathing seemed. He was started at her outburst, but then he could also understand what she meant, his own body feeling impatient even though he'd had release just minutes before.

She was beautiful, laying there in front of him. The same lovely dark-haired girl he'd met on his first day in Sinnoh, was now the young woman sprawled before him, though he was almost certain she'd owned the hot pink, star-covered comforter she was on the whole time. Dawn was growing to be more gorgeous than her mother had ever been, more talented, too, and now she wanted nothing more in the world than for him to touch her. Despite his reservations, Barry knew that most of him wanted to forego this dance of delaying the inevitable and crawl atop her right then and there, to take her and show her how much he loved her.

But the rational parts of him (which were fast losing ground) were saying that, all measures of how happy and good he felt right then aside, he was much too young to be sure this was the kind of love that would last forever, the kind he could comfortably cement in that way. After all, Dawn had once said she was in love with Lucas, but now she was here with him, not their other childhood friend...

However, his resistance to his body's urges didn't extend to his hands or mouth, or even his eyes, which now travelled the length of her arms down to rest between her legs. Barry hardly knew what to expect there, his experience limited to a couple curious searches online years before and the times Ethan had tricked him into similar sites. It was due to Ethan's tastes that he was slightly surprised at the thin patch of carefully trimmed hair sitting on her mound, but upon further thought, he realized its presence only made sense, and made her look more grown-up, even sexier. His attention was briefly pulled upward by her fingers curling under the heat of his gaze, and he bent to the side to kiss her leg carefully before continuing his curiosity.

His eyes ran down her barely parted slit, one hand following to rest just beside her core, but still on her thigh, the other still wrapped a bit around her other leg. For once in his life, Barry had no idea how to begin; his exuberance meant little here. But his hand so much as brushing against her lips left Dawn's head rolling, a whimper escaping her throat, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Barry leaned forward, resting on one hand over her, ignoring the aching of his knees as he moved them for the first time in what felt like forever. Now that his eyes were fixed on hers again, his face hovering inches above her breasts, he let his hand glide the last couple inches across her mound to put his middle finger along her slit.

"Oh... It's... so wet..." he said with mixed notes of alarm and thrill. She couldn't actually manage a laugh in between the soft moans his touch was bringing from her, but she grinned none the less. "Dawn..." he gasped, his finger sliding between her lips easily and quickly getting coated by the sticky slickness of her pussy. Unconsciously his tongue ran across his lips, his gaze darting between her face and his arm, though he'd leaned too far to actually see their juncture.

Her mouth was hung open as he ran his finger across every little bump he felt, her chest shivering from the effort of her breathing. She heard him whisper, "Am... I inside you?", and though his voice seemed miles away she managed to shake her head.

One hand came down to wrap around his wrist, carefully guiding his finger around her body, helping it to push across each place in turn. Then one spot seemed to give way, even wetter than the rest of her. They both gasped as his middle finger found the small gap of her opening and sank into her, moving slowly from her tightness but faced with no real resistance until he was past the second knuckle.

"N-now you are."

Barry was frozen, staring at the way her eyes seemed trapped below her lashes. Her lips seemed to be searching for his, making soft motions into the air, and the need to meet them and oblige her won out over his confusion at being wrapped in her for the moment.

Her kisses had never seemed so wet before, but maybe it was simply that was all he could be aware of as he leaned over her. Dawn's lips slid across his again and again, trying to grab hold but not really making it, as he uncertainly twisted his finger inside of her. Her thin hands showed a strength he never knew as they gripped his wrist harder, guiding him at first, though soon it was only her fingers still holding, the rest of her arm limp.

Her voice was a shrill whimper against him, her vocabulary a single word: "B-Barry!" He found himself groaning louder each time he tasted the word off of her. The arm holding him above her felt weaker with each of those noises, his knees shaking on either side of hers; he willed himself to stay propped up, but it was like his mind was hynotized by her heat, his body twitching slightly with each movement of his finger.

The sensation was a glorious but strange one to Dawn. The few times she'd tried to put a finger inside herself before, it had felt nothing like this, instead simply uncomfortable, but now the only complaint she had was that it was still an alien feeling. The rapid thrusting seemed to be doing little for the heat pooled in her stomach, despite the way it made her cheeks hotter still. The realization of what the cause might be crossed her mind shyly, and she turned her head just enough to pull her lips from Barry's pry. "Another," she whispered.

"...What?" he panted back, mind too clouded to absorb her meaning.

With another whimper, she squeezed his wrist to still him, then reached down with her second hand to run her thumb along his palm. Pulling him just barely free from her body,, she gingerly uncurled his index finger to sit alongside his middle.

It was sticky. The second finger she had touched was sticky and too warm and gods she knew why and it just made her lip absolutely tremble. With her front teeth set firmly into that lip to still it, she urged his fingers back toward herself, then sought back out his lips...

It was too much, having both of his fingers in her. She knew it would be, and it seemed slightly like it hurt but really more than anything she just had never been aware of what feeling "tight" meant before. But now he was easing both digits in and out of her body, and she swore she could feel the bump of each knuckle when it passed in or out of her and she wasn't even sure she'd thought about Barry's hands in that much detail before, no matter how many times she'd sat there just holding or stroking his palm.

She whined a little louder when he pushed in deeper, and he jerked to a stop above her, unsure if the yelp had been of pain or pleasure. Instantly the hand not still attached to his arm was on his other shoulder, nails digging in slightly from the shock of him stopping.

"Are... are you alright?"

"Quit worrying," she almost shouted. Her eyes shot wide in surprise at the volume of her own voice and she turned her head to the side, swallowing hard to try and steady her breathing and regain control of her words. "Don't worry," she wheezed, lips pressing together as she licked them. "Just... I've never felt anything like this before..."

He stared at her for a moment, then shivered and smiled widely. "It's good, then?"

She grinned back, trying to focus her cloudy gaze on his face. "Amazing."

"Only natural for someone as amazing as me, right?"

Her eyes managed to roll even in her daze, but still she was smiling as her lips brushed back across his. "How do I make you be quiet and keep doing that?" she whispered, her cheeks managing a darker stain at the request.

He obliged without further asking, and he returned to the wiggling of his fingers, his movements more certain now that he was sure she was happy with it and that he at least sort of seemed to know what he was doing. Their tongues met once more, soft and thorough but still rushed between their lips, and Dawn began to relax again, though now her hips rolled away from the bed now and then. Her left hand slipped away from its cautious hold on his wrist, two fingers trailing down the divot of his palm until her own rested against her body...

That was it, that was what was missing. Dawn actually shrieked, though the sound got no further than Barry's tongue, as her fingers chanced across her overcharged clit. She tried it again, consciously, and the jerk up her spine nearly pulled her free of the kiss. Without another thought she began rubbing her fingers lightly across the swollen button, her knees bending further as though to push her hips against both the hands now caring for her.

The other hand slid into her boyfriend's hair, pulling lightly at the fluff as she sought some way to hold him close. He felt his own hips twitch in response to the motions of the girl under him, his need calling out for contact again, and he closed his eyes tighter, trying to focus more on Dawn.

To focus on the muscles squeezing his fingers so much he thought they might meld into one, the slick-yet-sticky sensation that coated those digits, the occasional pokes when timing would shove her fingers up against his palm...

She was playing with herself, too. That single thought tore through Barry's will so strongly that his knees finally gave way, letting his chest rest on hers and his hips curl against her thigh. He'd already ground a few strokes into that skin when he finally caught himself, pulling his lips free from hers and gasping for breath; her own panting washed across his face, beckoning him back, and he buried his face in her neck instead as he sought to straighten his thoughts. This hiding place helped little, as intoxicating as the scent of her heated skin had become, and the leg suddenly raised to push into his erection helped even less.

"She's playing with herself," he mumbled to himself, eliciting a questioning sound from Dawn when she couldn't make out his words. Something about that thought was at once the most amazing and... arousing was the only word for it, thing that he'd heard, and at the same time, seemed off. Not in a way that upset him, just in a way that made him feel like he'd forgotten something.

There was a hand on his lower back, skimming the elastic there, making Barry realize for the first time that his jeans had made it halfway down his thighs by now. The touch of her hands so low made him shiver, drawing goosebumps from the skin across his waist.

His lips dropped to her collar bone, pressing a sloppy kiss there as he willed his hips higher above her, trying to separate their bodies long enough to figure out whatever it was that was off about the situation. That wasn't far enough, though, and he scooted lower, following the valley of her chest with his tongue... To his delight, the shift in angle made the motion of his wrist easier. Dawn twitched beneath him, the hand that could no longer reach his lower back sliding up to meet the nape of his hair.

The obvious answer suddenly became moving lower still, to make the motion easier still and let him rub more against wherever it was that made her shake like that. Barry grazed past her stomach, resting his head at last beside her hip bone, where he could still faintly hear the pounding of her heart with one ear, while the sounds of her wetness filled the other.

The extra advantage was that her leg no longer pressed against his bulge. On one hand, he could now think far more clearly... on the other, his body ached for that touch again within a couple seconds of its absence, such that he caught himself whining slightly. That urge quickly left his mind, however, as it was distracted by her fingers, mere inches from his face. The way she was moving them was downright hypnotizing, beyond his comprehension as she moved her fingertips against the small nub of flesh at the head of her slit. It as mostly a repetitive circle, but occasionally she'd pause and slide it a little harder, like she was trying to regain her grip against the slickness of her skin.

It was far more beautiful than anything he did to himself, he thought as he continued watching, and the beauty was accented by the gradually rising noises she was making.

Finally it came to mind that that was the problem; that was what was wrong with the thought of her touching herself. He wasn't the one doing it. Yes, it was his fingers inside of her, thrusting his hand at a tiring speed despite how tightly her body clung around his fingers, but she was still having to do some of the work, she was still moving her fingers. He wanted to let her relax entirely, to be the one providing all of the pleasure for her. He wanted to make her finish, the same as she had done for him, nevermind that it had been an accident in that case.

"Dawn," he panted, surprising himself with how out of breath he was despite doing so little. "Dawn, let me..."

He sat up slightly, pulling his knees beneath him and leaning on them and his elbows as he moved in between her legs. she either hadn't heard or had simply ignored his words, as her fingers were still continuing their slow circles. He nudged her hand out of the way with his own carefully, finding the exact angle she'd been using impossible from his side, but managing to lay his thumb against her similarly.

Dawn yelped, her head tilting to the side. Her hand groped around, unsure of what to do with it now that it had been pushed aside. She stuttered his name again, biting her lip when he pressed just a little too hard.

"Like this?" he grinned, looking up at her expectantly.

Unable to actually meet his gaze, she simply shook her head, lips pressed harder together. "Uhh..." she managed, gasping louder, "lighter. A little-" she was cut off when he released so much of the pressure that his fingerprint barely tickled her nub, causing her to jerk beneath him. "...Somewhere... somewhere between," she panted, squeezing her own thigh to keep it from rushing back in to do the job itself.

The sensation of someone else being the one touching her there was foreign... Actually, the sensation of being touched there at all was still unfamiliar to her, as she was sure she could still count the number of orgasms she'd had in her life on both hands. It wasn't that it didn't feel good – she knew damn well it felt amazing, both from her own experiments and that one fateful day with May – but that she didn't have urges for it often. The need had been growing more throughout her months with Barry, though, and while it was certainly rough for her at that exact second, something of that need was being satisfied by his touch in a way her own fingers hadn't quite managed...

But she needed to be pushed forward, the teasing and kissing they'd spent the last – it felt like hours, how long had they been here now? – on having left her body on fire and more than ready to just be done with it. For the first time she could really recognize, Dawn not only wanted to cum, but needed to.

She told him so in a begging tone that made them both buck their hips instinctively, though his met only air. "It... Barry... I need to... to finish," she stammered, trying to find the right words. It hurt in a way she didn't understand, not like when he'd pushed in his fingers but instead the same way as a bruise... "It's... I'm tender... be... be carefullll..."

Dawn's hips shifted repeatedly under Barry's hands, seeming as much like they were trying to escape his touch as push toward it. To his frustration, it was making it hard to keep any sort of a rhythm going on her. Each time his thumb was pulled away from her button again, she yelped, and from the corner of his eye he could see her hand twitch toward her center at those same moments. "Tell me what to do," he asked, his voice cracking and making him swallow so he could breathe again. "I want to help you, Dawn..." he groaned, kissing the knuckles of her wayward hand.

"I... I don't know..." she squeaked, trying to still herself with a frustrated whine. "I don't... know... what to doooo..."

He frowned at the way her body was tensing, seeing her brow furrowed in concentration high above him. "...Relax," he whispered, not sure where the words were coming from since they sounded so much calmer than how he actually felt. "Relax. Don't worry about it..." he repeated, laying more soft kisses against her fingers. If girls worked anything like he did, then trying too hard was only going to make it take longer, and she didn't seem like she could take that. He'd never seen someone squirm as much as she was, except maybe from being tickled, and that didn't seem like quite the right result... But Barry was not the type to admit defeat, and he wasn't about to let his girlfriend take care of this.

Inspiration struck him as he had to lick his lips again, and though he blushed at the thought, he found himself seriously considering it. If his fingers weren't working, he'd just have to use something else, and from the sounds of things, his tongue would be able to do the job just wonderfully. After all, it had worked for May, right? And as slightly unappetizing as the notion of licking her was, he knew people did it all the time, and he figured that if another girl could handle it, he definitely could.

He gave no warning as he slid his hand to the side, taking a deep breath before replacing the touch with his tongue.

If anyone else was home, there was no way they didn't hear the scream Dawn let out right then. Barry could feel her insides clamp down on his fingers, and it was only the way the hand in his hair dragged him toward her that told him he should keep going. His tongue was wet and hot and managed to touch all edges of her clit at once, much to her delight. What he lacked in skill he definitely made up for in enthusiasm, lapping fervently at her button as she whimpered appreciatively. She was something close to bitter, and yet at the same time tasted so much like her mouth he couldn't care about the difference, instead focusing on the feel of her folds. They had felt soft to his fingers, but to his tongue they were velvet, feeling at once like her tongue and like her ear. He was surprised at how easily he found her nub amongst them, but it stood out as the only stiff part of her, and was made more obvious by the way her fingers pulled at his scalp when he focused on it.

Barry forgot to keep moving his fingers, from how focused he now was on trying to keep his tongue going, but that didn't seem to matter. His girlfriend's voice rose on a crescendo each time she had enough breath to let out a noise, just from the heat of that muscle moving against her. Whether it was the who or the how long, she literally had no idea something touching her could feel this good, and she was finally understanding why the other girls made such a big deal of these things. "Barryyyy!" she called, her voice shrill as she lost sense of her surroundings.

The last thing she was aware of before the white light hit her was the slight twitch of Barry's fingers inside of her, spurred back into motion at the mention of his name. Then she was gone, only getting halfway through her next shout before she ran out of air. The blond moaned from between her legs as her body clenched around his fingers, freezing them in place inside her. He started to pull away, unsure if he should touch her still during that delicate moment – and Dawn answered his unspoken question with a stiff jerk of her wrist, pushing his head face-first back to her slit.

A couple seconds later, once she'd finally managed to draw in a few rough breaths, most escaping again as some variation of his name, her hands seemed to change their mind. A little too roughly he found himself pushed away from her core by a hand on his cheek and another on his temple. He looked up to her in confusion, and her hands hovered stiffly in front of him as her hips jerked again, before one found its way back into his hair and stroked it apologetically. "Y-yess..." she hissed, biting her lip to hold back another loud moan. "Oh...ohhh... Barry..."

"Yes?" he whispered with a grin, turning his face to kiss her other outstretched palm.

She wondered what, indeed, as she managed to lay her legs back out straight for the first time in minutes. "Barry, Barry, Barry," she called softly, her voice slightly melodic between pants. Her fingers curled slightly, beckoning him back up to eye level, the other hand still scratching his head lightly.

He smiled dumbly, crawling back up in the narrow space between her and the wall, kicking off his half-discarded jeans in the process. "Dawn?" he answered her, his voice still husky as he curled up beside her.

"I love you." She giggled softly, kissing his nose before curling into his chest. "So much," she added a moment later as one of her hands found his.

Barry felt his grin widen at her actions, kissing first the hand wrapped around hers and then her lips. "I love you too. More," he teased, sliding his top arm over her to hold her close. "If I'd known you'd be this beautiful when you're this happy... I wouldn't have waited so long."

He felt her turn her head slightly into the bed, nuzzling the mattress shyly. "I could have waited forever. It was worth the wait," she whispered, eyes half shut as she gazed at their joined fingers.

Somehow he managed to smile broader, pressing his lips to the top of her bowed head. "It was," he agreed, taking a deep breath of her scent and letting it back out with the most joyous sigh he'd even felt.

"I can hardly believe there's more that might be even better..." Dawn mused, her fingers tracing the lines of his palm. "Barry... if this is what things will be like... It's so worth waiting for. I don't care if it's a few months or a few years... I love you, so I'll wait for you." She shifted carefully, looking back up at him and letting their noses press together softly.

If he hadn't been in love with her before then, he certainly was now. Her every action had enchanted him for the past hour, and now her words seemed outright musical. Her face was lit with a soft blush that melted him, her eyes carrying a sparkle he'd never seen before. Without another thought he pushed his lips back against hers, his hand wrapping around the fingers playing on his palm. His heart felt the fullest he could remember, with their bodies pressed so closely together, joined at so many places; their lips in a kiss, their hands in a squeeze, his arm around her waist, her leg wrapped over his knee.

He wished he could be closer to her though. Show Dawn that he truly loved her, and his words just didn't seem to be doing the emotion justice. The kiss came closer, but it just wasn't enough.

Dawn gasped softly as their lips dragged across each other, and Barry realized it was because his hand was cupping her cheek, holding her closer. She was so warm, so soft, so familiar, even in this unknown state of being virtually naked in each other's arms. How was he so comfortable like this, so soon after he'd insisted that he never could be?

"Do you really want to have to wait?" he asked in the breath between them, his voice too soft for her to make out.

"Do I what?"

He took a deep breath, stroking her cheek with his thumb, his eyes darting between both of hers. "You said you'd wait even if it was a few years. What about a few minutes?"

Those eyes widened instantly, her hand going limp within his grasp. "You... Barry...?" Her words spoke of confusion, but not fear, though there was a token of nervousness quivering there.

His shook to match as he squeezed her fingers just a tad tighter, willing his gaze to stay on hers. "Do you want to have to wait?"

"I..." The blood escaped from her brain, filling her cheeks instead, making it hard for her to answer. "No. I will wait, though, for you."

"What if you didn't have to?"

She shivered at the weight in his voice. He was serious – Dawn didn't even have to question that, Barry was _always_ serious. And she didn't know how to respond to that. Here he was, so close she could feel his breath across lightly shaking lip, the only clothing between them her stockings and his boxers, and he was asking her, in no uncertain terms...

"If I wanted to make love to you... right now... would you want that? Would you like that?"

She kissed him so she wouldn't have to answer yet, her hand coming back to life to twine her fingers with his. "Why?" she whispered once the word surfaced, letting out a soft sigh as Barry's hand slid back across her temple to play in her hair.

"I'm not good at waiting," he answered. "Even when I'm the one who said we had to."

Dawn couldn't stop herself from giggling at his honesty. "No... you've always been impatient..."

For a moment, each of them found their thumbs caressing the others' cheek, their eyes locked quietly. With a soft sigh, Dawn closed hers first, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. "What made you change your mind?"

"I..." What was it? It had been so many things that had crossed his mind that day... which one of them had been the factor? But then he remembered the day before...

"There was something... something Winnie said. When I called her and Blake perverts for... you know."

Dawn nodded softly, letting out another little laugh. "What was it?"

"That... they do love each other... and that they just choose to express it in that way." He leaned up slightly, pressing his lips to her forehead, feeling his breathing pick up again and trying not to wonder if it was from nerves or anticipation. "...I think I understand what she means now... I'm laying here so close to you... but I want to be closer..."

"I know," she whispered back, nuzzling against his jaw. "I... want my body to be as close to you as my heart is..."

The corniness of her statement didn't escape either of them, as they let out their own nervous laughter after a few second passed. Dawn had meant every word, though, and she put her arm across his back, pulling him closer to her.

He wrapped his arm around her in return, their other hands still tangled together between their chests, and he felt her shiver slightly in his arms. "So... Does that mean..."

"Yes, Barry. I don't want to wait. Let's try." Her voice was soft but firm, her hand running down his spine before her eyes found his again. "Who knows when we might get a chance like this again?"

"Tomorrow?" he teased, kissing her nose. "But... If you're sure."

"Barry! I am going to fine you all kinds of... I don't even know what!" she spouted, glaring at him, though there was a playful glint in her eye. "Stop all of this fussing and worrying! Stop! I was the one who was trying to talk you into it, or do you not remember that?"

He turned bright red all over again at her words. "I... didn't realize you actually had been-"

She kissed him to cut off anything more he might have to say, then started giggling against his lips. "Come on... Barry... come on..." she urged, giving him a few chaste kisses between words.

He groaned, pushing his body closer up against hers, letting himself grind against her again, but on purpose this time. He was barely prepared for that sensation, moaning louder and kissing her eagerly as he felt her through only the thin fabric. "I... Dawn I want you," he whispered, grinning at the words. "I do, I do," he assured her, pressing his lips along her cheek and neck. He'd never even started to go soft after their earlier tryst, instead silently hoping she'd fall asleep quickly so he'd be able to handle it on his own, or perhaps that he'd fall asleep before the ache set in. But now his hardness was rubbing against her legs slowly, their kisses made more difficult by the grins spread across each of their faces.

"I still... haven't seen..." Dawn gasped as her breathing picked back up. She felt Barry release her hand carefully, his fingers splaying across her breast and squeezing there instead. Her hand followed his, holding it there gently, something like a purr coming from her throat at the motion.

"Haven't seen...?"

"If I'm going to have it inside of me... I want to see it first," she admitted quietly, feeling the flush spread down her neck as well. "You... I want to see you..."

He nodded stiffly, suddenly nervous all over again, even though he'd already agreed to letting her see him some time earlier. "Okay," he assured her, kissing her hairline. He let go of her slowly, shivering slightly as the room seemed cooler without her pressed against his bare skin, then let himself roll onto his back. She followed him part way, her head resting on his chest still.

For a moment, Dawn just let her lips be pressed to his sternum, laying still with her arm draped over his stomach. His own arm was laying across her back, stroking her side slowly, though he was careful to avoid the areas where he knew she was ticklish. Finally, her hand started to inch downward, her palm rubbing into his stomach as it found its way to his waistband.

She turned her head to look just before her hand reached cloth, her ear resting against his ribs now as she gazed down his body. Barry gulped nervously, his view of anything besides her hair completely cut off by where she was laying - he had only her actual touch to go by to know what she was up to. She sighed a little again, nuzzling him slightly as she pushed against the elastic. She could see the tent in his boxers – she smiled as she remembered that they were, indeed, buizel-print boxers – clearly from this angle, but it hid most of him since he was relaxed against his stomach. "Dawn," he hissed as her fingers slid under the band, making it between his skin and his length quicker than she'd expected.

She felt him against the back of her hand, first. He felt too hot to be skin, like he'd just gotten out of a hot bath. Then, with a little more courage, she managed to twist her wrist around to actually wrap her palm around him, the way she'd meant to earlier. Her fingers grazed his length, and he twitched within her hand as it explored the small ridges of his veins.

One of the novels she'd read off of Leaf's shelf had called it "silk on steel", and she thought that wasn't far off. Maybe more like... silk over clay, since when she squeezed, there was still some give. Something about it just seemed like the absolute perfect thing to have inside, when she really thought about it. Her mouth inched open slightly in awe as she continued to feel him, taking in for the first time exactly how big he was, and trying to picture him in her mind from what she understood of the anatomy...

Dawn drew in another deep breath, sliding her hand back up his length and feeling his chest shudder under her. Carefully she dragged her hand along the waist band, shutting her eyes as she pulled it up to clear him, then carefully pushed it toward his thighs.

"It's... so pink," were the first words that left her mouth a minute later, after she'd finally opened her eyes. She felt herself laugh lightly at the thought, her hand drawing up to touch him again. Her fingers were more hesitant now that she could actually see him, and the brevity of her touches drew a sharp gasp from Barry, whose hand squeezed her a little tighter in response.

Barry hadn't thought it was possible for him to feel MORE nervous once she had started touching him, and yet, here he was, shaking slightly and holding her just a little tighter with every brush of her fingers. He wasn't sure what was making him react that way, either. Maybe it was just the reality of what they were doing hitting him, or maybe it was that he was a little worried he'd just go off again like he had earlier... That would definitely be awkward, because he really wasn't sure he could go ahead with their plans that day if he finished again already.

He let out a choked gasp when her hand wrapped around him again, her thumb brushing across him with a tenderness he just plain wasn't used to. He'd never touch himself like that, but there was a sense of wonderment in the way Dawn's fingers were exploring him. He tried to sit up slightly, trying to urge her up off his chest, but found he just didn't want to move with her on top of him like this.

"Dawn..." he rasped, fingers brushing her hair off her shoulder. "...We should... I don't think you should..." he groaned, the words not quite making sense in his mind. What was he even trying to say? The meaning was erased each time her thumb pushed back up on him. "N-No more!"

She stiffened like she'd been woken up suddenly, pulling her head up off his chest. "S-sorry," she stuttered, letting go of him a little too suddenly as she sat up by his side. "I just... I'd never actually *seen* before..." she trailed off, eyes focused between his legs, though her head was turned toward his. "I... I'm trying to wrap my head around 'that's going inside me'," she admitted.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Barry asked, sitting up and kissing her cheek.

"Um. Both."

He wrapped his arm around her carefully, holding her lightly to his chest and letting his chin set on her shoulder. "Yeah, me too." He let out a bit of a laugh, trying to calm her nerves, then nuzzled into her hair.

Dawn's hand found him again as her other arm reached out to hug him, too. She could feel him shudder in her arms from that touch, and something about that - actually feeling how nervous he was, too - made her smile softly.

She drew back slightly, nudging his chin off her shoulder by kissing along his cheek, then kissing him softly. "Love you," she whispered again, eyes shutting as their foreheads rested together once more.

Barry could only shiver again, his brain trying to grasp the contrast of her words saying that so softly while her hand was touching him so intimately. He was so used to thinking of the two as having opposite meanings, but really, they were supposed to be tied together in this way. Love, trust, and sex were meant to be together like this...

As the word trust crossed his mind, he felt himself smiling too, and kissed her again. "I love you too."

There was a long pause between them, no noise in the room aside from their slow, heavy breathing, so close to each other's faces. Barry's hand had started to stroke her back lightly, in time with the way she was still rubbing him, and she felt his mouth open again a couple times, like he was going to speak but never quite remembered the words.

She got about half a syllable out at the same time as he finally did, and they both opened their eyes, dissolving into a small fit of laughter.

"I think it's time," Dawn whispered, kissing his nose, and he nodded.

"Yeah... I guess that means the condom, right?"

Dawn turned her head to look up at her pillow, where the foil packet had been stashed. "I..." she started, tongue catching between her teeth in thought. "...Wasn't it glow in the dark or something?"

"I think so. I don't know if that's cool or creepy," he admitted, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I just don't think I want to remember my first time like that," she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly when she looked back over to him to find his lip out in a pout. "Thought you said it was a little creepy."

"Well... Glow in the dark is cool," he admitted, not quite meeting her eyes with his grin.

Dawn was left with no choice but to laugh, her head setting against his chest. "Don't glow in the dark things need to be in the light for a while first?" she said after she stopped.

Barry whined slightly, setting his chin on top of her head. "Darn, you're right." The room had already grown dim as the sun had set outside, and the only light that was on was the small desk lamp on top of the table near Lyra's bed.

"It'd just be wasted. We should save it," she offered, one hand trailing down his arm to find his hand. "For another time." She squeezed his hand as she said the words, sucking on her lip slightly as she let the phrase sink into her own mind.

It took him a minute to actually respond, his thumb brushing across her knuckles first. "Save it for... next time?" he echoed, wondering why his throat was dry again.

"Or your birthday or something," she suggested. Her forehead snuggled its way up his neck, nestling against him so she could just barely see his eye out the corner of hers.

He blinked, looking down at her, then let go of her hand to reach up and brush her cheek. "Then... what about today? What do we-"

She sat up abruptly, cutting him off by accident. "Um. That," Dawn stammered, glancing nervously between him and the rest of the room. "That's a good question. But."

She had escaped his grasp before he knew what was going on, shyly wrapping the rumpled comforter around herself and slipping off the bunk, standing carefully on the edge of the bed below her. Without even stepping off of that mattress, she opened up one of the drawers of the dresser there, so far she was a little worried it might come off the runners, and started carefully moving things around at the back corner of the drawer.

Satisfied she wasn't actually suddenly running away, as Barry had been worried about for a moment, he watched her carefully, though he felt a little guilty for snooping - he didn't recognize anything in the drawer as hers, so it had to belong to one of the other girls who shared her room.

Dawn uncovered a small box hidden under a few folded pieces of fabric, then winced when she discovered it wasn't actually opened yet. She licked her lips in thought, glancing back up at her boyfriend who was waiting, wide-eyed, a few feet above her, and decided she'd just play dumb about it later. "Sorry Lyra," she muttered as she tore the plastic seal off, having to keep the blanket over her with one elbow as both hands were needed to get the box open.

A moment of putting everything back later, she climbed up her ladder faster than she knew how, throwing her arms back around Barry and nuzzling into his shoulder. Blinking in surprise, he hugged her in return, rocking her a little and kissing her ear. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing. My heart is pounding," she answered, kissing him quickly. "I suddenly thought about what would happen if one of the others walked in right then."

"Oh," he said dumbly, staring at the door for a moment. Dawn sighed and kissed him once more to snap him out of it, her hands sliding off his shoulders to cup his cheeks.

"I grabbed one, though," she whispered, looking at his lips so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes while she said the words. "So we can..."

He nodded, hands slowly pulling away from her back to let her move again.

Dawn sat back a little, letting the comforter pool around her waist as she stared at the packet for a moment. "Should I, or do you...?" she questioned, not able to actually say any of the words. He shook his head, staring at her hands.

"I have no idea. It can't be hard though, right?"

"N-no..." she shook her own head vigorously. "I know how, kinda. I think," she added, finding a notch to tear the packet open.

Barry found himself playing with her hair, watching the way it slid over his fingers, as he tried very hard _not_ to watch or think about what she was doing. But when he glanced to her face next, one corner of the now-open packet was between her teeth, a look of intense concentration on her brow. He was torn between asking her what she was thinking so hard about and groaning at the strangely arousing sight of how she was holding the condom, when his question was answered by one of her hands. This time her grip carried far more confidence as she squeezed his length. "D-Dawn... Ah..." he choked, one eye wincing shut; he was getting far too sensitive for her to keep teasing this way.

"Sorry," she squeaked, hand jerking back to catch the condom she forgot was dangling from her teeth. "I just- Well..." she felt herself blushing all over again, her fingers carefully reaching for him again. "It needs to be really hard. To put it on. You know?"

She was looking up through her bangs to meet his eyes, and the expression just melted Barry, despite the fact it was being cast from just a few inches above his erection. "Right," he nodded stiffly, taking a deep breath and leaning back slightly. "It definitely is," he assured her, staring off at the ceiling, "so I think it-"

His shoulders locked from a sudden slight chill against his other head, which he could only assume was the rubber his girlfriend was attempting to put on him. "I think that's right," she muttered. It'd taken her a few seconds to figure out which way it was suppose to roll, and she'd finally set it against him now that she'd gotten the direction down. With a deep breath of her own, she pinched the very tip of the condom with one hand, her lips mouthing the instructions she'd been told as her free hand started to unroll it on him.

Barry couldn't actually bear to watch, finding his gaze back on the ceiling quickly. The dang thing already felt way too tight around him, he didn't need to see her do it too. A couple inches in, the hand doing the rolling pulled away and shook a few times, Dawn's face twisting in disgust before she rubbed her fingers together. "It's all _slimy_," she objected, wiping the hand on her stocking before reaching back to finish the job. The complaint made him laugh for a second before he went back to trying to ignore the tightness wrapping around him in all the wrong ways, concentrating instead on the places where her fingers were actually touching him and on the slight bumps covering the ceiling. At least it had warmed up quickly, and the "slimy"-ness his girlfriend had complained about wasn't exactly unpleasant on his side.

"There," Dawn declared, shivering a little as she looked down at him. "...That was easier than I thought it'd be," she admitted a little more quietly, having a hard time looking anywhere but at her boyfriend's length, despite thoughts of how terribly un-romantic her staring was filling her head.

"It's-" he cut himself off, realizing for once that his words would be redundant, and instead he reached out for her hand. Squeezing it, he leaned forward to kiss her, trying to shorten the opportunity for his own staring. Dawn gasped an inch from his lips, reaching up to wrap her free arm around his neck, and his left hand went for her waist...

They forgot the importance of balance amongst their hurry to hold one another again, and with a note of alarm from each, the pair went tumbling, wordlessly solving the question of who would be on top as Barry's head landed between Dawn's breasts.

She was the one who broke into laughter first, staring at him for just a few seconds before she hugged him tightly and giggled against his ear. He responded with his own chuckles, laying wet kisses against her chest and shoulder as he found his way to her lips. They were both grinning ear to ear by the time he reached there, her hands buried into his blond fluff, his own seated above each of her shoulders.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, silence passed between them, before they erupted once more into nervous giggles.

There was wordless – but laugh-filled – shifting as the two tried to figure out how they were supposed to lay, Dawn setting her heels to the bed as Barry leaned between her legs. She whimpered each time he accidentally brushed against her slit, teeth working at the point of her upper lip; one hand had set to his hips to try and guide him, but his tip just wasn't quite finding its mark.

He whined in frustration, forehead setting to the pillow beside Dawn's head, and she shushed him half-heartedly, reaching between them to help with the guiding.

Barry started to push, lips against her cheek, and Dawn shrieked suddenly, turning her palm to press against his stomach. "W-wait!"

He groaned, head hitting the pillow hard, his breaths sharp for a moment before he managed to ask her what was wrong. She whimpered, other hand finally releasing his shoulder, leaving red marks behind.

"It's supposed to hurt," she gasped, pushing him away a little more insistently. "I... it'll be easier if I'm on top." She felt him slide away from her opening, down her thigh, and she breathed a long sigh of relief, hugging him apologetically.

"I really can't wait much longer," he admitted, pushing the pillows higher on the bed as he rolled off her and onto his back.

"Me either," Dawn assured him, laying a kiss to his stomach. "I..." she simply whimpered, eyes shutting as she even tried to consider her own need. She didn't have to finish the thought either; Barry had felt that heat and wetness even through the thin barrier just a moment before, and it had only been the force of her hand on him that had actually kept him back. It seemed that he could still feel it now, and thinking about it made his mouth go dry.

She crawled over him, staring at his face breathlessly. This was how it would feel, wouldn't it? To be poised above him like this, watching him as he watched her move? Dawn felt her will catch in her throat for a moment and pushed it back down, moving further to sit carefully on his stomach. She felt his hardness slide against her butt as she did, as she'd rested just above it, and it seemed to stick to her slightly because of the thin coat of rubber it wore.

"Dawn..." he called up to her, placing both hands on her thighs softly. She flashed a quiet smile, bowing her head to hide her face a bit behind her bangs.

"It's gonna hurt," she whispered again, her voice shaking a bit. "I'm scared."

"We can wait..." he offered, reaching up to touch her cheek. Just saying the words made him twitch slightly, but before he could add the thought of, "a few minutes more", she shook her head fiercely.

"No. I've been through plenty of things that hurt worse," she growled, nodding firmly. "If I let some pain bother me... I mean, I couldn't even wear high heals, let alone all of that other stuff." She laughed a bit, kissing his palm, though the corner of her eyes glistened with tears.

"Yeah... One little snap is nothing compared to the Reverse World, right?" Barry joked, and she blushed, smiling wider.

"Exactly... Gods I want this... so much..." she cooed, biting her lip as she shifted a little against his abs.

"You sure this'll be the easier way?"

"No," she admitted, pushing herself back up to her knees and scooting backward again. "I'm not. But..." Dawn sighed as she leaned down over him, nuzzling his chest slowly with her forehead, "Barry... This is... I want to lose it to you. I'm sure of that."

"Then I'll be right here," he answered, grabbing one of her hands gently. "Come on..." he urged, his patience growing thinner. "All this mushy stuff... If you start crying, I don't think I'll be able to keep it..." Barry bit his tongue as the phrase "keep it hard" nearly left his mouth, feeling odd for having come up with such a perverted thought. But it was the truth, wasn't it? If he was too busy being concerned for her, then he'd never be able to stay this aroused, he'd be too busy cuddling her and worrying. He wanted to focus on how lovely she was instead... To help make this as good as he could for them both.

He was the best, after all. Dawn seemed to be proving that with every kiss and every moan, too, and now he was sure that she was the only one as "best" as him.

That didn't matter right now, though. What mattered was that she loved him. Ten years they'd known each other, and now here they were...

When she pulled herself back up, he could see that there was barely any space between their bodies, and the shift of her hips when she leaned actually pushed him along her length. He gasped at that - it was amazing, even through the protection between them. Her core was warmer than anything else his erection had ever experienced, he knew that for sure, just from the brief touches a moment before. It was taking all of the hyper boy's restraint not to push into her before she took the initiative herself.

"Ready?" he whispered. She reached between them once more with her other hand, wrapping her hand around him softly. His eyes snapped shut at that extra touch, and he let out a slight hiss as she pulled up upright, his tip brushing across her clit.

Dawn shook her head, then nodded, then shook it again. No, she'd never be ready. Yes, she'd been ready since before they started today. She didn't know what she felt, other than that just having Barry this close was awe-inspiring, somehow, and that... That that softness she'd felt before, when she'd touched his tip with her thumb... that was real, and it was every bit as amazing against her lips as she'd hoped. It parted her just right, though it still felt way too big, even from this angle...

"Will I even fit?" Barry said with sudden panic, voicing the concerns apparent on her face. He was barely more than average, but with Dawn not even at five feet tall yet, it just seemed like there was no room in her torso for him. The fact was only emphasized by there not quite being enough space between them for his full length, despite her being as tall on her knees as she could at the moment. He really hadn't thought about it before right then, either, and the mere idea was starting to growl in him. Yes, there was the matter of her cherry, but was this why she was so nervous? "Dawn, I asked-"

"I heard you," she snapped, saving the rest of her breath in case she needed to speak more. She wasn't entirely sure when she'd be able to breathe in again.

"I don't want to hurt you... is it really-"

"It's fine!" she promised, shaking as she came up off her hands to rest all her weight on her knees. "You'll fit!"

He tried to fire off another flurry of concerns, only to be distracted by the scrabble of her fingers along his chest and arms as she sought out his hands for her own to hold. They linked up a moment later when he reached up toward her, leaving their hands wrapped together, hovering between them, her fingers squeezing between his knuckles just below the point of pain.

It was over before he could react, the pressure of her nails calling his attention just long enough for her to push over his tip.

Dawn's yelp was hidden behind his own gasp, his hips trying to roll before she dug her fingers deeper, pulling him back to lucidity. For a few seconds he stayed as still as he could manage, though they were both shaking from the effort of breathing steadily... Then Barry saw the tears at the corners of her eyes and he felt adrenaline surge through him all over again.

"Dawn?" He barely recognized the depth of his own voice as he tried to let go of one hand, meaning to sit up and comfort her. But that one small jerk of his spine made her yowl through her teeth, scaring him into laying back before he hurt her further. The blond settled instead for squeezing her hands lightly, caressing her thumbs with his own.

A small smile flashed across her lips at the gesture, her eyes easing open to meet his gaze. He smiled back quietly, then glanced away from the pain littering her face, only to find himself looking instead at where their bodies met. She was so hot around him that he hadn't remembered the presence of their condom until he saw it again, in the inches still outside of her.

He noticed a trickle of red against the rubber and had to look away again, only to have his eyes snapped shut as she sunk another inch onto him. "Dawwwn..." he groaned, his brow furrowing from the concentration it took not to push back against her. A few minutes before he'd worried he wouldn't know what to do once they got started, but his body was proving a little too early that it definitely knew what it was doing. There was a noise somewhere above him that took a moment to process as a gasp and a chuckle mixed together, her grip loosening slightly.

Small tears still rested on her lashes, but she was casting a thin smile at him as she inched her way down him. She'd taken not quite half of him in, leaving a barely-visible gap between their bodies when he looked down. "It's okay," she breathed, her words slurring together. She already felt like she could go no further, but she was sure that was just not true. Her body just had too tight of a grip on him, wasn't used to the intrusion yet. And she wasn't used to moving with something inside her.

She gasped as gravity tried to pull her down a bit further. Not something, some_one. _Barry. And the idea of that drove her to roll her hips in a way she didn't even understand, pulling back off of him part way and then pushing back again. The out part had felt so delicious, yet pulled at her heart somehow too, while the in brought a new, but far lesser than the first, wave of pain.

Part of her was regretting never preparing herself for this. It seemed like practically every other girl in the house had playing with themselves as a hobby, while she barely knew there were nerves inside there before today.

The rest of her took in the soft brushes of Barry's fingers on her hands and the longing way he called her name again, and she knew not sharing this with him would have been far more regrettable.

Dawn managed to push a little further with each roll of her hips, her jaw and shoulders relaxing as her core stretched to accommodate him. Along the way she let go of his hands, resting hers on his chest instead to give herself more leverage. He tried to give his fingers purpose in return, but found he was too distracted to touch her in any meaningful way, his hands resting hopelessly on her thighs in the end.

"B-Barryyyy," she whined when she thrust down next, this time with only the barest hint of pain. In now carried all the pleasure of out, but without the sinking she now realized was emptiness. What was normally the rule now felt like the exception, already, after only perhaps a minute of sharing herself with him.

A hundred cliches tried to cross her mind and lips as she shifted atop him, seeking out leverage for her hips. None of them fully formed as thoughts in the end, as there was no room for complex or useless thoughts alongside the fullness of her body and heart. Each slow stroke brought another long moan from her, her voice growing shrill at the end of each note, and she could barely grasp the idea of trying to move _faster_. And yet there was something ... not truly painful but nonetheless bothersome about the slow pace she was riding him with.

Beneath her, Barry's teeth were gritted as though he actually was in pain, and perhaps he was just a bit from the concentration it was taking him to keep from moving. His thumbs pressed harder into her thighs each time he held his hips down, willing her to move faster now that she seemed to be getting the hang of it.

The argument between need and romance, one which had been going on all evening, was reaching its culmination between them, and need was starting to win. The blond's hips jerked again, and this time when Dawn yelped it was a good sound, one that made her hurry just a little. His eyes snapped wide at the noise, and he let himself make the motion again, only for her to call out his name this time.

Their eyes met when she bent forward, slightly overcome by the feeling, and for a few seconds they froze, not even breathing, caught by the mutual recognition of "oh wow, that feels _good_."

Once again the grins and breathless giggles resumed, as Barry let himself push into her on purpose this time, which she met gladly. Each time she pushed down just a little faster, but he was one step ahead of her each time. It was true Barry; he couldn't wait for her at all, was too eager, but was being too sweet for her to mind or care, a smile plastered across her face still as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Iiii neeeeeeed..." she whined lowly, rocking a little rougher against him, making him gasp.

"N-need what?" Speaking was nearly impossible now, his voice lost in a moan each time they pushed together.

She blinked, not having realized she'd even spoken until she felt her lips trying to move again. Dawn took two deep breaths, whimpering her way through them before her forehead bowed further to meet Barry's shoulder. "I don't... I don't know..." she gasped, shaking slightly as she tried to keep moving. "I... can't..." She let out a frustrated sigh, the noise catching in her throat. Her hips twitched uselessly as she tried to grind into him, but the motion gave little to either of them, as she barely moved along his length. "Can't," she insisted again, not sure what exactly it was she couldn't do, though she was starting to think part of it was that she couldn't reach his lips to kiss him.

She tried to meet his lips a moment later, but it was in vain; she couldn't slide that far up and still move along his length, and she ached to continue. "Barry..." she pleaded, her hands rubbing roughly into his chest.

He could scarcely understand what she wanted, what she needed, but he knew what was lacking to him... He needed to go faster, and his arms were more than ready to just flip them over so he could take care of things on his own. Dawn had wanted to be on top though, and he didn't want to fight against her will. So he fought against his instead, letting himself pound her as best he could from their current angle. Part of him was trying to decide how best to gather her in his arms so her could just take matters into his own hands from below, but he couldn't picture it quite right.

She sat back up, pressing harder on his chest as she held her back straight. She was desperate to move further, move faster, but her legs just weren't cooperating, getting too weak under the hypnotic effects of the pleasure. The pleading stopped, in words at least, as she figured out how to move completely vertically for a few strokes, replaced by whimpers and squeaks that echoed through the suite. But it was over just as quickly, Dawn's legs growing too tired from how long she'd sat like this already today. It wasn't a motion she was especially used to making, but she still kept trying, eyes twisted shut as she forced herself to keep going.

"Barry..." she called again, but this time she found a single word for what she needed: "_Help!_"

Barry managed to snap to attention at that command, taking in the tired expression on his girlfriend's face as he tried to figure out what help she wanted. "Wh-what? What should I-"

Dawn was trying to climb back off of him, not wanting to let him leave her body but no longer able to sit up. Her hands stumbled at his side, her leg refusing to move right to push her off, and when her eyes met his again she trembled slightly. One hand waved at him – come here – as she swallowed a moan to try and let her words get past it. "Switch wi..." she whispered, anything else lost to the groan as she moved far enough for him to slip out of her. Her head bowed as the sound tried to last longer than her air supply, Barry's arms wrapping around her as he twisted to the side.

It took a bit of scooting for them to roll over on the narrow bed, and the shifting was interrupted twice when Dawn's mouth found Barry's again, kissing him desperately after being unable to for what felt like an eternity. The blond had no objections to being able to kiss her again, holding her close to his chest.

"You can..." Dawn managed once her back was on the blanket, "you can keep going... you know..." There was a slight giggle to her tone, amusement at the way he was unconsciously thrusting against her thigh, but it was overshadowed by her want. "Please," she added when he didn't immediately do so.

He didn't have to be told again. Barry slid between her legs, finding her entrance again with a little difficulty, and thrust back into her. The girl's only response was to yelp, her head flying back and eyes tearing slightly. She hadn't expected it to hurt a little again, but the pain was forgotten within his next two thrusts. Barry was done holding back, and had probably lost the self-control to at any rate; he was now pushing into her so rapidly that the whole bunk rocked along with them, adding a protesting squeak that was still quieter than Dawn's moans.

For a few seconds he tried to still kiss her, but breathing got in the way and instead he let his head rest beside hers. He didn't even care that his arms were tucked awkwardly beneath him, somewhat pinned by his girlfriend, or that a face-full of sheets wasn't much better for breathing than her lips... Everything about her was so tight and hot and slick, and just plain better than anything he'd ever imagined, so right now Barry wanted nothing but to let himself thrust her. Though maybe with a side of listening to her...

She was all but screaming by now, and showed no sign of even trying to hold back her noises. Every groan from Barry, every slip of his lips against her ear, every press of his chest to hers, and most of all each thrust of their love making set off another reaction from her throat, until her voice had begun to go hoarse. Barry still had a lot to learn, but Dawn had nothing to compare it to, so for today speed and emotion were more than enough to thrill her. She curled up beneath him, pushing her hips to his, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct as her hands grappled at his shoulders and hair.

He heard his name buried somewhere in her sharp calls, and it only pushed him to move faster. He was getting close, he could feel it, and for the first time in his life he wanted to hold it back. Yes, he wanted the pleasure of finishing, but he was fairly sure that getting to continue making love to Dawn would still feel better than that.

Suddenly he felt something pressed to his shoulder blades, and he vaguely realized that it was her feet. If there was one thing Dawn was, it was flexible, something she showed off without thinking about it often, and that now meant she was all but bent in half under him, letting him press deeply into her with each stroke. She gasped, silencing momentarily when he hit something _very_ right inside her, finally letting out another shaky moan a few strokes later.

He found enough air to whisper her name questioningly against her ear, to which she quickly squeaked something that sounded like "Keepgoing!" The hand in his hair was digging in almost painfully by now, while the other seemed to have grabbed her own foot in search of something to hold.

Barry did as he was told, not that he could even think of doing anything else, pounding into her raised hips faster than the bed could recoil below them. Dawn had grown much quieter, though her mouth was still open in an attempt to moan, but all her sounds were gasps and yelps, not the insistent groans of the past few minutes.

And then there it was, her scream again after a brief moment of tense silence, her body going rigid under him and her legs squeezing him so tight it almost hurt. Then he was being squeezed elsewhere, and before he could put two and two together and realize she was cumming, he was too busy trying to fight to keep thrusting despite the grip trying to keep him inside of her.

He shook, arms and legs going limp at the groan from deep in his throat. His hips tried to keep going without the rest of him, as though they had a mind of their own, and maybe they did for that moment. Barry was lost either way, helpless inside the sensation of being surrounded by Dawn in every way. There was too much her in his world to even keep track of it all, and in that moment, the only part of it he could grasp at all was the sheen of her dark hair just inches from his eyes and her voice echoing the second syllable of his name somewhere in the distance.

He'd been wrong about finishing not feeling as good as continuing to pound her, but the payoff on that one was worth it.

Then all Barry could do was lay atop her dumbly, too exhausted to move, too happy and satisfied to care, letting out a breathless sigh as he felt his girlfriend's fingers rake lovingly through his blond fluff. "Dawwwwn..." he all but purred, eyes barely staying open. "Ohhh..."

She echoed his soft moan, her chest still heaving under him as her breathing tried to settle. Her legs unfolded hesitantly, sending another whine through her because he was still buried inside. Reluctantly he shifted to pull free from her, giving her legs room to straighten out.

"...Eww," he suddenly muttered from his position on her shoulder, and Dawn instantly cracked up despite how foggy she felt. It was so like Barry to say something completely against the mood of a situation, but it only made her love him more, and as her laughter settled she asked him what was wrong. "It feels weird now," he mumbled, forcing himself to sit up. It took her a second to realize he meant the condom, until his hand was on it and he was looking around, confused. "How do I get it off? I'll get stuff everywhere..." he asked, looking at her helplessly.

Dawn smiled tiredly, motioning toward the tissue box atop the dresser. How he'd gotten enough energy to be moving around already was beyond her, but she knew Barry had truly boundless energy; always had, always would. A minute or two of fussing, blushing, and being pointed toward the trash can later, he was snuggled back into her, the blanket wrapped tightly around them.

"I think I understand why Winnie and Blake do this so much now," he sighed, earning another laugh.

"You're horrible," she teased, kissing his nose, and he just grinned.

"But you love me still."

Her smile softened, her forehead tilting to rest against his. "Yes... I love you, Barry. _All_ of you."

Dawn felt one of his hands slide down her arm to squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back, closing her eyes as kisses were laid on all corners of her face. "I love you too, Dawn. So much."

She let out a content yawn, nestling into his shoulder quietly. Sleeping beside him seemed like an even more wonderful prospect than before, with their warmth still hanging in the air between them.

"It's still a little early," she whispered against his cheek when she dared to break the silence again a few minutes later. "We should go see what the others are doing..."

"If you try to get back out of this bed tonight, I'll fine you..." he warned her, holding her tighter, and Dawn simply laughed. She didn't need the threat of fining to want to stay there, cuddled up with her sweetheart.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it was long. I've been trying not to pull another one of these, because of that.  
>But now that you've already taken the hour or so to read, can you spare five more minutes to tell me what you thought? I'd be eternally greatful.<p> 


End file.
